Armed & Dangerous
by lori51
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are together and starting a family, better late than never. But life is change, and this changes everything. How will they learn to be a family with all the adjustments that brings? DuCaine. Sequel to A Sea Change. It will make a whole lot more sense if you read that one first. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lori51

Rating: T

Disclaimers: These characters do not belong to me.

Category: DuCaine

Drama/Romance

Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are together and starting a family, better late than never. But life is change, and this changes everything. How will they learn to be a family with all the adjustments that brings? DuCaine moving into the future post-series. Sequel to A Sea Change.

Timeline: Post-Series

A/N: This isn't anywhere close to finished so it may be slow going at times. But I'm off for the summer and my muse is really into this story, so I will post as often as I can.

One

Horatio was as quiet as he could be when he let himself into the house. It was far later than he'd intended to be, especially today, on the kids' last day of school, but it couldn't be helped. He had wanted to take them out for a celebratory dinner, but he knew they wouldn't mind doing it tomorrow. Or, actually, later today. They'd go out together and do something fun, make a day of it. He was still here to make plans, and after a day like today, that was saying something. Thank God Calleigh had taken the day off to help out at the kids' school during their end-of-year parties. This was the kind of day he was quite happy she'd missed.

The house was dark and quiet as he moved through it more slowly than usual. The painkillers were starting to wear off, and he winced as he moved to take off his jacket. He pulled the blister pack of pills Alexx had given him so he wouldn't have to stop at the pharmacy on the way home out of his pocket before draping it over a chair. Damn, this was the kind of day that, before Calleigh, would have seen him asking Frank to take him to a bar, so he could get himself shit-faced drunk, and stay to drive him home. It was that bad. He wondered idly if there was a law that you had to work the day from hell in order to go on vacation. Because he could have lived the rest of his life without going through this day, and been quite happy about it. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. A lot of lives had been changed for the better today, and he had been a part of that. He was proud of that; he couldn't deny it. It was still a shit day. He figured he really shouldn't test his luck and complain about it, since there were obviously untold ways that it could have been worse. He was home with his family. That was all that mattered.

The lure of the bar proved too much to resist, but at least it was their bar at home. One drink. That was all he would have, and then he would drag his tired old body up those damn stairs. He knew Calleigh wasn't awake and he didn't expect her to be. If she hadn't answered when he'd texted her that Frank was taking him to the ER and not taking no for an answer, at Frank's insistence, then she was out for the night, and the only thing that would wake her up was a sound from one of the kids through their monitors. Damned if he could figure out how the hell that worked. Mother's instinct, he guessed. He supposed it was a measure of the trust she had in him that she hadn't trained herself to respond to his text ringtone with the same urgency. Now all he had to do was prove himself worthy of that unshakable trust. He was working on it.

He poured himself a drink and took it out to the deck so that he could watch the ocean. The night was still warm, so he reached for the top button of his shirt. Damn it, that hurt, and he had to set his glass down so that he could use both hands to unbutton his shirt. Why he'd bothered with the damn thing anyway was a mystery. It was slashed almost in half and hard with his dried blood. It was going in the trash, along with his similarly ruined undershirt. He should've just thrown them out at the hospital and saved Calleigh having to see them, but no, he hadn't wanted to ask for something to wear that he knew damn well Alexx would've happily gotten him, or even Frank, from his car. He had no idea why he had to be so damned stubborn sometimes.

_Frank._ Damn it. He gave up on his shirt and sat himself down, taking a long, deep drink. He owed Frank an apology. He had been beyond pissed when Frank had insisted that he go to the ER, maintaining that it was just a scratch and he was fine. Frank had finally lost his temper. Understandable, really, after the hellish scene they had just walked out of.

"Damn it, Horatio! It's not a fucking scratch! You were damn near gutted and if it weren't for all that working out with Calleigh there would've been a whole lot more of you to gut and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. You'd be on a stretcher or filling up a god-damned body bag. And I'm the one who would have had to tell Calleigh and your kids!" He was shouting now, his face red with fury. "You know damn well Calleigh will shoot my ass if I don't take you to the hospital when you're bleeding like a stuck pig! So just shut up and get in the damn car!" It had been a long time since he'd seen Frank Tripp that pissed. If he ever had. He took another drink, emptying the glass. Damn, that was fast. He should have just brought out the bottle. He wanted more, but he didn't have the energy to go back into the house and get it.

Even Alexx had taken him to task when she'd seen him come into the ER, shrugging it off like he always did even while he was covered in blood, two shirts and quite a few layers of skin shredded. "Dear Lord, baby, what the hell did you do to yourself this time?" she'd exclaimed, peeling back the blood-soaked gauze one of the paramedics had given him when he'd refused medical attention. It had been a long, deep slice across his belly, and he'd been damn lucky it hadn't nicked anything vital, Alexx had scolded him. He knew she was right. He did, and when he thought of Calleigh and the kids… he had no idea what he was going to say. He honestly hadn't thought it was that bad. It had been a freak thing. The poor kid had no idea what was going on, was starved, dehydrated and traumatized out of his mind, and had been reacting purely on survival instinct. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

The sound of the back door opening made him jump in his chair, and then gasp in pain. Calleigh crossed to him, looking ethereally beautiful in her silk robe. He looked up at her, the guilt clear in his eyes, knowing she was going to be very pissed and that she had every right to be. The look in her eyes surprised him. She looked like she wasn't surprised to see him half drunk on the back porch at two in the morning covered in blood. She was looking at him fondly, with understanding that he didn't deserve, with compassion that he didn't deserve either. "You going to stay out here all night?" she asked softly, cocking her head like she did when she was trying to be patient with him, or one of the kids. "Or are you going to come inside so I can take care of you?"

"Cal, I'm so sorry. I…" She silenced him with a finger at his lips. "Hush. I heard. I'll chew your ass out tomorrow. Right now I just want to take care of you. Come inside and tell me while I get you cleaned up." She took his hand and half pulled him out of the chair, meeting his haunted eyes, knowing that nothing she could say would be worse than the self-flagellation he had already given himself. She had already gotten an earful from both Alexx, who had called her when she'd released him from the ER, and Frank, who had called her after he'd dropped Horatio off. She'd been waiting for him in bed, and when it became painfully obvious that he was going to sit out here and beat himself up, she couldn't take it anymore. Finally getting him to his feet, she lifted a hand to his face. God, she could have lost him tonight, and here he was sitting out here drinking alone because he couldn't face her. If he didn't know better than that by now, she was certainly doing a piss-poor job of things.

Slowly, carefully, she wrapped him in her arms, gently bringing his head to her shoulder, holding him and stroking his hair, his back, his face. She took care not to get near his abdomen. Thirty-eight stitches was nothing to sneeze at, even for Horatio Caine. He had to be hurting. Finally she drew back, satisfied that he was here, and safe. "Come on." She took his hand and led him through the house, grabbing up the pill pack she saw on the table on the way. _Bless you, Alexx,_ she thought. She had no idea what she'd do without friends like these. She wasn't blind to the path she'd chosen. While it would always be worth it, it wouldn't always be easy, and she'd take all the help that she could get.

In the bedroom, she stripped him of his ruined clothes. Even his pants were going in the trash, although she was withholding judgment on the shoes. They may be salvageable. They had done a thorough job in the ER. His skin was clean under all that dried blood and nothing had soaked though the gauze pad, so she left it alone. She popped one of the pills out of the pack and handed it to him, along with the glass of water she had on the nightstand, and then took it back after he'd swallowed the pill. She pulled him with her to the bed, while he still watched her with those sad, beseeching eyes, so lost, she thought with a pang. Did he really think she would be that angry? Did he really think she wouldn't be here for him when he needed her? She could see that he wasn't up to talking right now and she didn't force the issue. It would keep.

She settled into the pillows and brought him with her, pulling him close and laying his head on her chest, over her heart, as he curled himself around her and made himself comfortable with a long contented sigh. "I love you, handsome," she murmured, stroking his hair. "Sleep." It satisfied her immeasurably that he went right to sleep in her arms, and she finally drifted off still holding him protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicslaimer: Not mine

A/N: An M chapter.

Two

Horatio woke to a quiet house. He quickly showered and put on a pair of running shorts, going without the shirt for now in deference to the 'scratch' he had sustained last night. He had to shake his head. All that drama… he was unbelievable. He wondered if Calleigh was even talking to him today. After last night's stupidity, he wasn't at all sure. Quick investigation found that it was after ten a.m. on the first day of his vacation. The kids were nowhere to be found. Calleigh was sitting out on the deck, sipping coffee, immersed in a book.

He approached carefully, moving just a little stiffly this morning. She smiled up at him in greeting, and he bent to kiss her good morning, grunting at the deep pull in his stomach. Okay, Alexx may have had a point. Frank, too. He had a of couple of stops to make today.

Calleigh's hands came up reflexively to soothe him, resting softly on either side of the gauze. "Easy, Superman. I've got big plans for you tomorrow and you need to save your strength." The lascivious gleam in her eyes reminded him that tomorrow was their wedding night and he groaned. Those thirty-eight stitches were definitely going to inhibit his performance in making love to his beautiful wife for the first time.

There was so much he needed to say to her but the sensation of her fingers moving across his skin had him suddenly distracted. He looked into her eyes and what he saw in them paralyzed him with longing. She was looking at him like a starving woman at a buffet.

Calleigh was suddenly very warm. Their kids were out of the house, and Horatio was standing in front of her in shorts that were far smaller than she remembered. She had seen his shirt soaked with blood last night, but he sure as hell didn't look injured this morning. He looked gorgeous, fit, rejuvenated, sexy as hell, and ready to go. Softly she ran her hands up his sides, watching his face, delighting in the way his eyes darkened and his pupils dilated. He looked dangerous right now, his jaw clenching, as if he might take her right here at the table in the back yard. Mmm hmm. More of _that._

Changing her trajectory, she dropped her hands to his calves and ran them slowly up his thighs, as he groaned, his body responding instantly and eagerly to her touch, as it always did. "Calleigh, we need to talk…"

Rising to her feet in front of him, very close, she kissed his neck. "I know. The kids are out for a while. Let's talk in the bedroom." Running her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck, she gave him a blistering kiss.

He was rapidly losing his focus on what his point had been. Hands on her hips, he kissed her back, feeling her hunger rising along with his own. He pulled her closer, until she was pressed tightly into him, and he lifted her quickly into his arms as he licked her nipple through her short nightgown, realizing as she reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist the she wore nothing underneath. Groaning both from that discovery as well as the sudden twinge in his gut, he took a step, and then two, until Calleigh pulled back and stopped him. "As much as I love this," she told him heatedly, "I'd love it more if you'd save it for tomorrow night."

It wasn't a difficult decision to make. Pulling his stitches wasn't going to help his performance any.

He set her down, carefully, and she kept her arms around his neck, still kissing him. "Hurry up and take me to bed." Her urgency shot straight through him, but when she tried to tug him to the couch, he flat out refused, turning her to the stairs and pushing his hips into hers. "I need a bed for the things I'm going to do to you," he mumbled into her mouth, as she moaned and thrust her tongue back into his mouth, having no idea how they were managing to still be in motion right now.

The stairs were particularly arduous, fused together as they were, and once they reached the bedroom, Calleigh sank onto the bed, yanking off his shorts and taking him deep into her mouth in an instant. "Christ, Cal!" he barked, the unexpectedness and the practiced seduction of her tongue taking him to the edge far too quickly. He could only enjoy the overload of destructive pleasure for a few moments, and then he was pushing her back onto the bed to devour her body ravenously. His ardor likewise had Calleigh coming close far too soon, and she rolled him to his back and straddled his hips, as out of control as he was, just barely remembering to steer clear of his stomach, as she took his mouth roughly with her own.

"Cal, please, I need to be in you," he groaned, in that voice, and she moaned and complied, slamming onto him hard and deep, making them both gasp with the extreme pleasure. Grasping his shoulders as his eyes burned into hers, Calleigh began to move, setting an urgent rhythm as his hands cupped her breasts, his fingers squeezing and pinching and pulling at her nipples while she rode him hard, her head thrown back in bliss. Nothing mattered but this unbearable pleasure. Then he was holding tightly to her hips and thrusting up into her hard, and Calleigh came hard without warning, his name the only coherent word on her tongue, as he followed her into bliss.

When she finally raised her head from his chest, she could only laugh. Only this man could affect her this way. Sex before lecture. She was pleased to have her priorities in order. Rolling off of him carefully, she kissed his face and pushed back the errant strands of red hair that had fallen into his eyes. "You need a haircut before tomorrow," she commented, and he nodded. "On the list."

After she'd caught her breath, she reached for the gauze over his belly, pulling gingerly at the tape. "I want to see it," she said quietly, plunging them quickly back into reality, and he nodded. "This 'scratch' that didn't require medical attention," she added for good measure. Horatio sighed. Great. She had talked to Frank, or Alexx, or both.

She gasped when she saw it, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Horatio Caine! A five-year-old could tell that this needed stitches!" She recognized Alexx's precise work, and shook her head.

"Cal, I'm sorry," he began haltingly, and then stopped at her look.

"For what, exactly?" She was trying really hard to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"For letting my guard down and letting this happen."

Calleigh scoffed. "Which is the only thing that wasn't actually your fault. You don't owe me an apology, Horatio. You owe one to Frank, for being so stubborn and making him invoke my name to get yourself checked out."

He smirked at that. "He knows me. It worked."

"It had better! I would really have been pissed if you'd have come home dripping blood all over the place."

He reached for her hand and held it in his. "Honestly, Cal, I just didn't realize how bad it was. At the time, I didn't even feel it. And then when it was over, I was just so relieved that it wasn't worse, it just seemed inconsequential somehow. The only thing I could think of was how grateful I was that I was fine, and that I'd be coming home to you and our kids." Damn it, but it was just impossible to stay mad at this man.

"Next time, listen to Frank, okay? He was just looking out for you."

"I will. I promise. I was planning to go by and see Frank and Alexx before I get my hair cut. And then I'd like to take the kids somewhere fun to celebrate the end of the school year, since I missed yesterday." She smiled at his little pout. She knew he'd wanted to be here when they'd come home from school, but it just wasn't possible. Kissing his belly gently, which started off some very interesting fireworks in his lower body that she unfortunately missed when she turned to the nightstand to get her phone, she shifted up next to him on the pillows to show him the pictures from yesterday, of the kids with their new school friends. They both loved their school and had done really well. Both were ready for the next grade and were looking forward to going back to that school again, after a nice long summer break, of course. Horatio couldn't help but smile at the grins on their faces. By all accounts they had settled in well, and they felt very much like a family now.

Calleigh looked up at him. "Why didn't you come find me when you got home?" she asked quietly, her tone conveying her hurt. "Did you really think I wouldn't be there for you?"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Another M chapter.

Three

He reached for her, pulling her into his arms. "I thought you were asleep. Frank made me text you, and when you didn't answer, I assumed you were already asleep. As a matter of fact, I was just sitting out there thinking about how the only thing that woke you once you were asleep was the slightest sound from one of the kids through those monitors, and I was thinking that you must trust me since you haven't trained yourself yet to wake up to my ringtone."

Calleigh had to laugh at that. "I will now. I actually was asleep. I woke up when Alexx called me when she released you from the ER, on the house phone. And then Frank called me after he dropped you off, and gave me an earful, so I was waiting and waiting for you to come up."

"I didn't know you were waiting. I guess I should have known that Alexx and Frank would call you. I thought you were asleep and I was going to tell you in the morning. I was just having a drink to unwind. I was coming up." He kissed her. "Coming home to you is the very best part of any day, but especially yesterday." He looked at her. "I'm not ashamed to admit that I was very glad you weren't there with us yesterday. I don't think there was anyone there that won't have nightmares about that place." They had worked a case a couple of weeks ago that had led them to a very prolific human trafficking organization, and yesterday had caught a suspect who had led them to the location where they held the kids. So many kids. He shuddered as he told her about it, and she held him tightly. They had surprised the boy who had been there the longest, locked up because he was so unpredictable and had the tendency to fight back, and he had lashed out with a piece of broken glass he'd been saving for his best chance at escape. Horatio's focus had been on calming him, on subduing him without force, and he'd been so focused on that goal that he had been honestly relieved that he had been able to reach the traumatized boy with only that single token swipe out of self-preservation as collateral damage.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but glad that it's over for those kids and their families. But I'm more glad that you're mine for the next two weeks." She beamed at him. "And after tomorrow, I'll be Mrs. Horatio Caine."

"God, that sounds sexy when you say it like that," he said in that voice she loved, which was now full of frank admiration, and she smiled.

"You'd better get used to it," she told him.

"Oh, I definitely will." He ran a hand through her soft hair, across the long, graceful line of her neck, over her clavicle and down her side, bringing it to rest on her hip. "And after that, we'll have our first family vacation together."

She brought her mouth to his for a long kiss. "And that was a very sweet idea," she told him, still amazed by the way his mind worked. He hadn't wanted to leave the kids behind while they went on a honeymoon; he thought it was too soon, and she agreed. He wanted to take their kids on a real family vacation, starting with Louisiana to meet her family, their family now, since they weren't able to come up for the wedding. He knew her family was a little nuts; she'd filled him in. And he was willing to associate with a bunch of crazy people for her. Not only that, but the fact that he had suggested it himself made her mushy inside.

"I love you, Horatio Caine," she told him, and kissed him again. His hand was still heavy and warm on her bare hip, and the sweet kiss turned suddenly carnal when his tongue began to thrust deep as if foreshadowing the intent of his body. He let his fingers drift down her thigh, run to the inside, and trail back up, making her gasp. They had been lying facing each other on their sides, and Calleigh started to move closer to let him enter her in that position, until Horatio stilled her with a sudden slide of that wandering hand to her rear, pushing her hips gently down onto the mattress until she was lying flat on her stomach. He hovered over her ear, the only part of him touching her the tip of his tongue as he traced lazy circles on her skin. She realized suddenly what it was he wanted, and all of her went liquid just thinking about it. There was no recourse when he got like this. He wanted to worship her, and there would be no talking him out of it. She sighed and laid her head down on the pillows, letting her body go boneless. She didn't think there was anything as good as this in the entire world.

"You are _mine_, Mrs. Caine," he rasped in that unbelievably sexy voice that seemed to slide across her skin and nerves and muscles and bones, and then into them. She hadn't thought she'd be able to move at all, so it was a tremendous surprise when she was able to turn her head enough to look into his eyes. "Always," she breathed, closing her eyes once again as his lips feathered down the back of her neck.

She felt him gather her hair and move it to the side to give him access to her throat and shoulders, and then he began his sensual assault on her neck, astonishing her with the affect just that touch alone had on her entire body. His hot open mouth moved inexorably down her spine, the unexpected swipes of his tongue and nips of his teeth pushing her hips into the mattress as she began moaning loudly.

His soft licks at the small of her back were very nearly too much, along with the equally soft accompanying touches of his hands along her sides, her rear, her thighs. "Horatio, _please_."

She heard his low chuckle and felt it reverberate throughout her body. "_Mine_," he growled, as if admonishing her for attempting to hurry this along. She knew damn well what her begging did to him, and he was determined not to succumb. She felt the rasp of his tongue on the inside of her thigh, and then his big hands were on her hips as she was arching and writhing under him in abandon, mindless, breathless and panting both with sensation and anticipation. This was his favorite thing, she knew well, watching her fall apart under his touch, seeing and feeling how very much he affected her, like his touch had never affected another, and never would. In kind, her responses to him carried an intensity she had never known with another, burning her so deeply merely because the touch was his, and he exalted in it. Nothing else turned him on more.

Maddeningly he turned his attention to the opposite side, while she shook and panted and begged for what she needed, for what only he could give her, their connection was that strong. When she thought she'd die, she was so parched and oversensitized that she was dripping wet, soaking the sheets with her passion even though he had yet to touch her intimately, he spread her with his fingers and licked the length of her sex. Just that touch nearly brought her. She moaned long and loud, raising her hips wantonly, and he took the opportunity to fasten his mouth over her completely, his tongue plunging deep as she exploded around him, unable to hold back a moment longer at his exquisite touch. He continued licking her softly, kissing her as she struggled to draw breath, still greedy, reaching for him desperately as he thrilled in the knowledge of what she wanted from him, what she needed right now. It was exactly what he needed as well. "Oh, God, Horatio, I need you," she moaned, knowing how much she loved it when she verbalized her desire. "Fill me, please. I need you deep inside me." The low growl she heard told her just how close he was to losing control right now, and it thrilled her. "_More_."

When she lifted her hips and raised that gorgeous ass in the air he was so very tempted, but he needed more right now. He needed to see her face, her eyes, to have that connection with her when he came inside her. His feet finding the floor, he lifted her into his arms, her back to his chest, setting her down in front of him and guiding her quickly to the dresser, even as she began to protest the standing right now due to her still-weak knees. She was silenced immediately as his eyes met hers in the mirror and locked as he licked up her neck, tasting the fine sweat there. _God_, he loved the taste of her. He licked the shell of her ear as she stared into his eyes in the mirror with her mouth parted, in awe of the way he could make her feel.

Calleigh watched his hands slide slowly from her hips up her stomach to cup her breasts as if in slow motion, his thumbs teasing slowly, and all too soon they were sweeping up her throat to the sides of her face almost reverently, still holding her eyes as he kissed her shoulder. He lifted the fall of her hair and kissed the nape of her neck, and then his hands were pushing her down gently, his eyes turning dark as he pressed into her rear and she rotated her hips into him even as she took hold of the edge of the dresser, stepping back more firmly into him as if to prod him into action. His hands moved down her back to take firm hold of her hips as his lips moved down her spine again, and she moaned his name because she loved it. Still moving slowly, he found her entrance without ever removing his hands from her hips, as if he was drawn magnetically to her, and he was still enthralled with the taste of her salty sweet skin under his tongue as he slowly pushed deep, giving her time to adjust, stretching her gloriously as she started to slowly move back onto him, unable to resist the delicious friction.

She stared at him in the mirror, his muscles bunching and straining, his chest heaving, his abdominals taut with the effort of holding back to go slow, and she saw him wince, just for a second before it passed. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him, worried but not wanting to break the lovely mood.

He grinned darkly, changing the angle of his hips and enjoying her gasp. "I'm good, beautiful," he replied in that smoky-rich voice she couldn't resist. Letting her eyes roam his body in the mirror, her lips curved into a sultry smile. "Yes, you are."

Feeling his control about to snap, he leaned low over her, wrapping her long hair around his wrist and pulling gently, so that her long lovely neck was exposed, sucking and nipping until she was moaning loudly and building rapidly now to what she knew was going to be a stunning finish. One more deep thrust sent her catapulting into sensation, clenching all of her being around his hard length deep inside of her as he shouted her name and let himself go.

He stayed like that, his pleasure-wracked body wrapped around hers until he regained his senses, and finally he was able to wrap his arms around her and straighten, pulling her to his chest and kissing her neck. "That was amazing, beautiful," he barely managed, still gasping for oxygen. "I am so very glad you're mine. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And you'll never have to find out," she vowed, both to him and herself.

TBC...

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Four

Horatio found Frank at his house, and the big man didn't look at all happy to see him when he opened the door. Horatio had to hold back a smile at his trademark glower. "Can I come in, Frank? It's easier to grovel in the air conditioning." Frank rolled his eyes but stepped aside to let his friend in.

"You want a beer?" he asked grudgingly, getting one for himself. "No, thanks, I still have lots of errands to run today. Look, Frank, I'll get to the point. I'm sorry about last night. You always have my back and I do appreciate it. It won't happen again." Frank just looked at him, nonplussed and unconvinced. Horatio sighed. "At the time, it honestly didn't hurt that much. It really did feel like it was just a scratch. I just wanted to get everything wrapped up and get home to Calleigh."

"That was just the adrenaline working. You should know that by now."

"I know it. You were right. I got an earful, believe me."

Frank smirked. "Calleigh or Alexx?"

Horatio huffed out a breath. "Both." A thought occurred to him that made him grin. Time to change the subject. He had seen Natalia watching Frank the day of the pool party, and it had made him smile. Everyone there had seen Frank smile at her so openly. He had suggested the walk with Calleigh on the beach to give the two of them a little time alone, and yet, in the weeks since, he had heard nothing. What in the hell were they waiting for? Hell, he'd needed a nudge. Maybe Frank did as well.

He decided now would be a perfect time to broach the subject. "What's going on with you and Natalia?"

Frank scowled. "Come on, Horatio, what do you think? Not a damn thing. She's young and hot and I'm… not." That made Horatio smile. How many times had he had the exact same thoughts about himself and Calleigh?

He chuckled. "Pot and kettle, Frank. Don't you think you should let her decide that?"

Frank rolled his eyes and downed about half of his beer. "She doesn't think of me that way."

"I beg to differ, Frank. I've seen the way she looks at you." He glanced over at his friend. "You're going to be in the wedding with her. You two will be walking down the aisle together. That's all I can do for you. The rest, my friend, is up to you." He looked at Frank seriously now. "I thought the same way about Calleigh, for far too long. We wasted so much time when we could have been together."

Frank snorted. "Hell yeah you did. Any idiot could see that you two were meant to be together."

Frank wasn't the first person to say that, Horatio noted. He still wondered what it was they'd seen that he hadn't. "Same goes here, Frank. All I'm saying is, if you care about her, you should take the time to get to know her, find out for yourself if there's something there."

"I think you're crazy. A woman that fine wouldn't have anything to do with someone like me." And he wasn't referring to her appearance.

Horatio just shook his head. And he was the stubborn one? Okay, maybe he was, but he knew what he saw.

"At least think about it." He looked at his watch. "I'd better get going. I still have a few stops to make before I pick up Calleigh and the kids for dinner." His face lit in a smile, at just the thought of them, Frank marveled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Frank nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

Horatio's eyes danced with humor. "Wear something nice for Natalia."

"Get the hell out of here," Frank grumbled, and Horatio left, his laughter staying behind.

Horatio found Alexx at her house, working in her flower beds, and she had to smile at the look of him, lighthearted and buoyant in his off-duty summer uniform of cargo shorts and T-shirt that she rarely saw. She was happy to see that he looked far better than he had last night, dripping blood with the horror of their latest case still lingering in his eyes. He was moving easier now too, she noted, and she thought he looked ten years younger just in the few short months he had been with Calleigh. His outlook on life was totally different. He was more positive, more hopeful, and he was taking care of himself better than he had in years. Everyone commented on the change in him. It was wonderful to see. He took off his shades and slid them into his pocket as he approached her.

"Hey, there," she greeted him warmly. "You're looking much better today." Her relief was evident in her tone.

"I am much better, thanks to your excellent work as well as lots of TLC from my soon-to-be wife."

His eyes glowed as he said it, and Alexx smirked. "Well, we can't let you miss the big day."

"Nothing could make me miss that, Alexx. I've been waiting for it all my life." His quiet conviction warmed the part of her heart that had been so icy with worry last night when Frank had brought him in kicking and screaming, for him, Calleigh and those two young children who she had seen for herself already thought of him as their father.

"What brings you over, Horatio? You know you're going to see me tomorrow."

He sighed and sat himself down in the grass beside her. "I wanted to thank you, for last night. It was just what I needed and I will always be grateful to call you my friend." He smirked. "As well as my doctor. You do good work, Dr. Woods. I no longer feel as if my guts are going to start leaking out every time I move."

She rolled her eyes. "That's my job, Horatio. It would help if you'd let me do it next time instead of making it so difficult."

"I know. I also wanted to apologize for that. I honestly didn't think it was that bad. It happened so fast, and I was more worried about getting that poor kid out of there safely than anything else. I was just wanting to get home to Calleigh at that point and I saw getting looked at as unnecessary. I should have known better. I'll do better next time."

Alexx smiled at him. It was sad that they both knew there would be a next time. She hoped that he would settle down a little now that he was a family man and leave the more dangerous stuff to the younger folks. It wasn't that he was old, far from it, but he was just as valuable in a leadership and mentoring role as anything else, and she hoped he realized that before it was too late.

"We all love you, honey, and we want you to be around for a long, long time. Those adorable kids are head over heels in love with their new daddy, and you owe it to them to stick around."

He grinned widely, that genuine Horatio grin that was so seldom seen. "I know it. I'm head over heels for them, too. Did Cal tell you that she wants to try for a baby?"

Alexx looked up in surprise at that one. "She hasn't mentioned it. Are you up for that, baby?"

He smiled, just a little goofily, Alexx thought with delight. "Calleigh is everything, Alexx. I have to admit it's still a little scary, but she has faith in me. She thinks I'll do okay, and I want her to be happy."

Alexx knew most of his history, a necessity since he'd had to talk to someone or he'd go crazy, and he couldn't exactly unload all his baggage on the department shrink. "Horatio Caine, we both know that when you put your mind to something you don't stop at 'okay.' I've seen you with those two kids of yours and you're absolutely wonderful. You'll be great with a baby. He or she will keep you young."

He smirked at her. "Well, I need as much help as I can get in that department."

She smacked his arm lightly. "Oh, you. Go on. You and I are the same age. What are you trying to say?"

He laughed. "You'll never get old, Alexx."

"Damn right, sugar. Now go home to that beautiful family of yours."

"Thank you for everything, Alexx. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You definitely will. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

H/C

Calleigh happened to be near the front window when Horatio pulled into the driveway, and she turned to the kids. After spending the morning with their Aunt Nat, they had missed him and had been counting the minutes until his return. "Quick, go get those smokin' hot report cards of yours so you can show your dad." They grinned with glee and ran to collect them as she went to open the front door for him. Patti had called her 'mommy' when she'd comforted her after a nightmare one night, and it had stuck. She didn't think she'd stopped beaming like a fool for a week. She was sure it wasn't going to be long now before they started to launch into 'dad' as well.

Smiling as she listened to their pounding feet, she opened the door. "Hey, handsome, don't you look good enough to eat," she drawled as she leaned up to kiss him. She was the one who looked good enough to eat, he thought, opening the door to their house like that looking so stunning and so happy to see him. She ran her fingers through his shorter hair in delight. "Very nice, Lieutenant." The cacophony of running feet heralded the kids, and Calleigh released him so that he could come in. Closing the door behind him, he turned to them with a smile.

"Daddy, you're home!" Patti exclaimed, and he smiled. Those were words he never thought he'd hear.

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm sorry I was so late last night. I missed you," he told her, going down on one knee to hug the little girl as she flung herself into his arms.

"I missed you, too, Daddy! Mommy said you had to work late and you saved a bunch of kids from the bad guys! That's your job right?" He had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"That's my job, beautiful."

She cocked her head at him just like Calleigh did. "That's what you call Mommy." He smiled fondly at her. "I call her that because she is beautiful, just like you are." He looked up at Calleigh. "Both of my beautiful girls." Standing, he turned to Austin. "Hey, buddy, I missed you, too," he told him, hugging him one-armed as Patti had nestled beneath the other. It felt good to have his arms protectively around both of their shoulders. He studied both of their report cards and told them warmly how proud he was, noting their excellent grades. His brows shot up. "Well, that is certainly impressive work. I think we need to go out and find something special for both of you for grades this good. But first, we need to go out to dinner to celebrate."

"Why don't you guys go hang these on the fridge so we can admire them for a while," Calleigh told them," and then we'll get ready to go." They took off, and Calleigh and Horatio watched them bemusedly. "Where did you have in mind?" She asked him, and he shrugged. "Wherever they want." He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you, too."

Sunset found them together in the nearly-deserted street in front of their house, Calleigh and Horatio walking leisurely slowly behind an exhuberant Patti on her new bike and Austin deftly maneuvering a new skateboard, complete with helmets and kneepads for Patti, even though she was not ready to take off the training wheels. "You're spoiling them rotten," Calleigh told him with a smile, as he laughed. "I don't think that's possible, sweetheart. Besides, I like rewarding them for a job well done. They worked hard at school without any incentive; they've earned it." Their delighted laughter carried back to them, and warmed them both.

"Mom! Dad! Check this out!" Austin called as he jumped a curb and landed flawlessly, and Horatio and Calleigh exchanged a look. "Your son," she said archly as her heart settled back into its proper rhythm, and he laughed, knowing that she hadn't intended it as a compliment. He knew how much she worried about him, and given their son was already exhibiting fearless tendencies of his own, he could only wonder how many of his characteristics the boy already possessed and how many he would pick up, in time. He hoped only the good ones, and Calleigh's good ones as well. He squeezed her hand. "He'll be fine, Mom," he spoke into her ear, and she looked up at him and kissed him.

That night as they were getting ready for bed, she was reaching for her birth control pills when he stopped her. He held the pack for a long moment, then took it gently from her fingers. "Are you sure?" she breathed. No matter what she'd said, she wouldn't force this on him if it wasn't what he wanted. She was perfectly happy with the children they had now. Looking into her eyes, he smiled and dropped them into the trash can. He wrapped his arms around her. "With you, I am. I know you won't let me mess up, and I really would love to have a child with you. Another child," he quickly corrected. She could only shake her head. He really was the most amazing man.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Five

Calleigh spent a peaceful, quiet morning at home with her family. They ate breakfast together and then packed for their trip. The fact that Horatio helped instead of begging off to do man things warmed her. Austin and Patti were so excited about the wedding and about going on vacation to meet their new grandparents. They swam in the pool and watched a movie together, until it was time to start getting ready for the wedding. They had rented tents and tables and chairs so that they could have it on the beach. Talking about it, it was what they both wanted, sweet and casual and comfortable, barefoot in the sand behind their house at sunset. Calleigh had found beautiful sundresses for her and Patti, and Horatio and Austin would wear deep blue short-sleeved shirts, with khakis.

The rental company brought everything and set it up for them, and Alexx and Natalia had come early to help set up. As they rushed around placing flowers and getting ready for what would be a small, short and sweet ceremony and reception, basically the same people who had been at their house just a few weeks ago, Horatio felt his anxiety rise. Logically, he knew that there was no reason for it. And yet, the beach was just so open… every angle he saw could pose a potential threat. Even the ocean itself made them vulnerable. Why had he never seen that before? Anyone could just motor up and eliminate all of them, in one fell swoop. He knew there was no way he could protect his family, not outside in this setting. He suddenly didn't think there was any way they could go through with this. It just wasn't safe.

Everything was ready. It was time to get started. Calleigh looked around for Horatio, but didn't see him. Moving toward the house in search of him, she was stopped by Natalia. "Let me go get him, Cal. He's not supposed to see you in your dress before the wedding, remember?"

Calleigh smiled a little sadly. Unfortunately, she didn't always have the luxury of following the rules. "Thanks, Nat, but I think he'll need me right now." She met Eric's eyes over Nat's shoulder and saw the understanding there. He nodded, and she smiled. "I'll be right back and then we'll get started."

Moving quickly into the house, she found him there in the great room, in front of the wedding portrait of himself and Marisol, his head bowed. She moved in behind him and put her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. His hands settled over hers instantly, and his cheek found hers. "Hey. You okay?" she asked him softly.

"I'm okay," he said, and then he hesitated. "It's just… I'm just so happy." It was nearly a whisper, as if he was afraid to say it, and she knew why. He'd been happy before, but every time he was, it was so short lived that he was afraid now that this wouldn't last. It could be snatched away at any time, as he knew only too well by now, better than most. Looking down at them from the pictures on this wall were the people that he'd loved and lost. She had felt his anxiety building all day as the hour drew closer, and she knew it had hit its peak by now. None of his fears were unfounded, and her heart broke for him.

"Hey," she said, turning him into her arms, holding him tightly. "I'm armed and dangerous, handsome. You know that. That kid the other day got a pass because he was out of his mind and didn't know what he was doing. Anyone else that hurts you or our kids will get a bullet. And you know I don't miss." That made him smile fondly. He did know that. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'd rather live without you than live in a world without you in it." His greatest fear. _Oh, Horatio_, she thought. What a choice.

"I know, handsome, and I feel the same about you. But I don't know anyone that can kick both of our asses. Hasn't happened yet. We'll take care of each other." He searched her face, and smiled finally. Then he looked out the back door at all the people milling there and the tents they'd set up on the beach, like he was facing a firing squad, and Calleigh suddenly wished she'd picked someplace more private just to ease his worries. She sighed. Ah, hell. They had to deal with this. Might as well start now.

"Hey, you know I took care of all the details, right, all the important things like flowers and music and hiring plenty of security for today." She lifted her hands to his face to hold him carefully.

His eyes flew back to hers. "Really? I didn't see any security earlier." When he'd been so tense that he'd had to come in the house to get away.

She smiled smugly. "Off duty cops and lots of 'em. Ones we know and trust."

The relief that washed over him was so strong that it almost overwhelmed him. He nuzzled into her neck. "You always know just what I need."

She kissed his face, stroking his neck lovingly. "I do. Always. Trust me, handsome, okay?"

"I do," he said earnestly. "Always."

Calleigh smiled. "I know." Then she grinned at him. "Besides, I'm packing, just for you." She lifted the hem of her dress to her thigh to reveal a small holster and her backup, and he grinned. "Armed and dangerous. That's my girl."

"Feel better now?" She knew she wouldn't need the weapon. But she also knew this was going to be very difficult for him to get past, and if it made him feel better, what was the harm? She would do anything for him. He nodded mutely.

She smoothed his hair and fixed the collar of the royal blue shirt that looked so good on him. "Good. Now let's go get married."

He offered her his arm, and she took it, walking with him out onto the deck just as the sun began to set. There was a commotion on the beach, and both of them were stunned to see Kyle standing there in shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, his arms full of his laughing brother and sister as he lifted them high into the air in a bear hug and they giggled with delight. They had been introduced via Skype, and had taken an instant liking to each other. Kyle hadn't said a word because a he wasn't sure if his request would be approved, or if he would even get here in time. Setting the kids down on the beach, he hugged Horatio, and then Calleigh.

Horatio was so shocked that he didn't know what to say. "I can't believe you did this, son. You don't know how happy I am to see you. How long are you here for?"

"I'm on leave for a week, but I'm going to visit some friends before I have to head back. I know you're going on vacation, but I really wanted to be here today."

Horatio smiled. "I'm so glad you're here." He had all of his family here now. Even Ray Jr. and Yelina had come. That had been a surprise.

Kyle grinned. "Well, it's not every day that my dad gets married. From what I see of you and Calleigh, this is going to be a one-time deal so I figured I'd better not miss it."

Calleigh put an arm around Horatio's shoulders and the other around Kyle's. "It most certainly is a one-time deal, and it wouldn't have been the same without you. Come on. We'll get you a seat.

The small crowd was hushed as the waves crashed and the setting sun spread a beautiful wash of color over the horizon, resplendent with orange, pink and violet. They stood barefoot in the sand, Horatio in his royal blue shirt and khakis and Calleigh in her beautiful long flowered sundress with muted swirling colors that brought out her striking eyes. Frank and Natalia stood on either side of them, and their kids stood close, having already fulfilled their duties as ring bearer and flower girl, smiling as they repeated their vows quietly and reverently, their eyes never leaving each other's, and the judge pronounced them man and wife.

Horatio could see the enormity of her feelings all right there in her eyes as she looked at him, and he knew he was the same. "Mrs. Caine," he said quietly, and she smiled at him, that smile he knew he would never get enough of. "Mr. Caine," she told him, still smiling as he kissed her, for the very first time, as his wife.

H/C

Horatio finally caught up to his new wife in the kitchen, wasting no time in backing her up against the center island and kissing her senseless. Calleigh responded eagerly, threading her fingers through his hair and pressing her body into his. His fingers roamed all over her soft skin, loving just how much of it was exposed by that heartstopping dress. "I love this dress," he murmured into her skin, his fingers dipping beneath the fabric at her lower back to explore further.

Natalia found them that way, and stood there for a long while, amused that they had no idea she was there. Finally she cleared her throat. "Um… guys?" They looked up at her intrusion with twin disgruntled expressions that made her laugh out loud. "I was just checking to see if you needed someone to take the kids tonight to give you a little, uh… privacy."

Horatio looked down at Calleigh, his hands still caressing the smooth expanse of her back left bare by his new favorite dress. "That depends on whether you're planning on being quieter than you were yesterday," he said with a wicked grin that earned him a mock slap on his chest. "Horatio Caine!" The fact that Calleigh was blushing at that made Nat laugh, since she'd been practically climbing into his clothes not a minute ago.

"Okay, TMI, you guys! Let me know if you want me to take them; it's no problem," she told them, backing out of the kitchen slowly, not realizing until she had backed right into Frank coming in from the deck. She lost her footing and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her around the waist with both hands, holding her steady against his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Everything all right?"

She looked up at him without moving, suddenly content to be just where she was. Frank took in her wide eyes and shell -shocked expression and worry hit him in the gut. He thought that if anyone had done anything to hurt this woman he just might have to kill them. "Nat? What's wrong?"

She started laughing and took his hand, quickly pulling him outside. On the deck, she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Nothing's wrong, Frank. But you should probably wait a while before going back in there or you'll get an eyeful."

He quickly caught her meaning and shook his head. "Ah. Those two just can't keep their hands off of each other." He suddenly realized that his hand was still in hers and she was standing very close. "Nat, I…"

And Natalia had had enough of waiting. "Frank," she said, "let's don't talk for a little while, okay?" She reached up for his face and kissed him, ever so softly. He froze, unable to believe it, unable to process the incredible sensations of her soft lips on his, her soft skin on his. He didn't think he moved a muscle. He couldn't. His brain was fried. Nat pulled back to look at him and smiled, shyly. "I've been wanting to do that all night." And his brain suddenly came back online, and to hell with what was right, and to hell with the fact that this woman deserved far better than the likes of him. He thought he'd die if he didn't taste her again.

"I've wanted to do that a hell of a lot longer than tonight." He lifted the hand that was still in his to his mouth and kissed her fingers one by one, as she her eyes stayed locked with his and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. All she could think of was, _I was right. Oh my God, was I ever right_. And then he wrapped his arms very carefully around her and kissed her, long and slow and deep.

They heard the sounds of someone bounding up the steps from the beach and pulled back slowly, unwillingly, just as Eric reached the deck. "Oh, hey guys. Frank, I thought you were bringing the beer, man, what's taking so long?"

"I got sidetracked. Go get it, will you?" Eric shrugged and went into the house as Natalia snickered. "That was mean." Frank just smiled as they went down to the beach together, still holding her hand tightly in his.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters, songs and song lyrics in this chapter do not belong to me.

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that this story bears a lot of similarities to LA Calleigh's "CSI: Miami Season 11," and I wanted to let you know that I hadn't read it until recently, after most of this was already posted, and any similarities are purely coincidental due to the influence of canon. It's an excellent story; go read it! This story and the one preceding it are 100% original and are in no way taken from anyone else's work. I have tremendous respect for her and all the other wonderful authors whose work brought me so much entertainment at a very low time in my life when my writing was lost to me, along with most of my sanity. I would never take deliberately take advantage of her hard work or ideas, or anyone else's.

Six

Calleigh had finally managed to drag her new husband back to the party, not an easy task when all Horatio had wanted was to drag her to bed, or the stairs, the pool, garage, hot tub… he wasn't picky. It was very difficult playing the role of the responsible one when she wanted very much exactly what he did, and the fact that he was the one who wanted to abandon the rules of decorum altogether was very telling, on many levels, very gratifying in its own right. She had finally gotten him to mingle once again, even letting his guard down enough to have a drink with dinner. She knew that he'd noted, with his usual attention to detail, that their security for the night had eaten with them but not imbibed, and wouldn't. She had been very firm in what she'd wanted when she'd spoken to all of them: they were in plain clothes, and they'd be paid very well, as well as not forgotten for this if ever they needed a favor, to make damn sure that this night would pass without any nasty surprises. All of them knew about their most prominent enemies, and all of them were vigilant and eagle-eyed, so that, for tonight, she and Horatio didn't need to be. She was very pleased that he had relaxed his guard and seemed to be having a wonderful time.

They stayed at the table chatting after the dishes had been cleared, enjoying watching Kyle bond with his new brother and sister. Horatio radiated a newfound calm that pleased Calleigh beyond measure. Just watching him interact with his children was a joy. Discussion turned to Kyle's plans for the days of his leave that remained, and Calleigh ran some quick mental equations. It was clear that those two needed more time together. Plans were easily changed. She asked Kyle if he would like to stay a few days and join them in Orlando, where they'd planned to take the kids to all the amusement parks when they'd returned from Louisiana. There was no reason they couldn't switch things around, and the kids looked delighted at the prospect of spending more time with their older brother. Kyle looked amazed but enthused, kissing her cheek, and Horatio just stared at her, unable to believe her. She had been planning this vacation for weeks. Finally he took up her hand and kissed it tenderly. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked softly, and she just smiled at him, lovingly.

"A whole lotta things, handsome, a whole lotta things."

Natalia called everyone up to the deck, where the furniture had been cleared for dancing, and she had enlisted Frank to help her hang lanterns and string tiny white lights, lending a romantic light to the soft early evening darkness left by the setting of the sun. She'd downloaded lots of songs for the occasion, since Calleigh hadn't wanted to bother with a DJ or musicians, and the beginning strains of "At Last," by Etta James, the original this time, emanated from the speakers.

Horatio turned to Calleigh with a soft smile. He knew he would remember this night for the rest of his days. It was so different from his last wedding and, somehow, it was exactly what he'd needed, now, just as this woman was exactly what he'd needed, and wanted, for so long. He still couldn't believe the overpowering happiness that bubbled through him, better than any drug, fueled solely by this woman and the feelings she inspired in him. He held a hand out to her. "Ma'am. I believe they're playing our song." Calleigh smiled at him, overwhelmed with love for this man, like she often was, by his strength and his courage and his deep capacity for love. He was everything to her, and she felt so much hope right now that anything they faced they would get through, together. He pulled her close, his beautiful expressive eyes on hers while they danced as if they were the only two people in the world, even as their family looked on with wide smiles.

At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over, and life is like a song

At last, the skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

I've found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I could that I can call my own

I've found a thrill to rest my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

You smiled, and then the spell was cast

And here we are, in heaven, for you are mine

At last

At the far corner of the deck, Frank found Natalia, standing alone and staring out into the waves, and he took her hand carefully. He thought he would always be very careful with this woman; she certainly deserved nothing less than the very best that he had to give, and he thought he'd be content to show her for as long as she'd allow him. "May I have this dance?" he asked quietly, and her answering smile set his entire body aglow. Pulling her into his arms, they danced cheek to cheek, anticipation humming through their blood even as each of them forced themselves to enjoy this moment and stretch it out as long as possible.

Natalia had programmed a playlist, and after the song ended, her iPod on the stereo launched seamlessly into an old Shania Twain song, "From This Moment." All of the couples were now dancing, she thought with satisfaction, and it was so very nice to see the love and laughter rule tonight, relegating the blood and death that were so much a part of their lives back into the darkness where they belonged, for now at least.

She closed her eyes and laid her head softly on Frank's chest, her hands moving from his shoulders to twine around his neck as they moved slowly together and she let the feeling of his heartbeat slow and steady under her cheek and his breath in her hair weave a spell around her of desire and anticipation, but also affection and security. She realized through her haze that she had never felt as totally safe and protected with anyone in her life as she felt now, with Frank Tripp. It was a heady feeling. She had already cautioned herself to take her time and be sure, since she had long ago given up on trusting her own judgment when it came to men, and now she felt those barriers falling away without her permission. It was terrifying and exhilarating, and she thought if she raised her head and looked into his eyes she would see proof of the same in his. The fact that he had backed away from what was obvious interest on her part instead of coming on with lines and moves and charm like all the men she'd known told her that this was serious for him, and his quiet respect, concern and support moved her like nothing else. Nothing had even happened yet, and she knew she was at least half in love with him already.

From this moment, life has begun.

From this moment, you are the one.

And right beside you is where I belong, from this moment on.

From this moment, I have been blessed.

I live only for your happiness.

And for your love, I'd give my last breath, from this moment on.

I give my hand to you with all my heart,

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start.

You and I will never be apart.

My dreams came true because of you.

From this moment, as long as I live,

I will love you, I promise you this.

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

From this moment on.

You're the reason I believe in love,

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above.

All we need is just the two of us,

My dreams came true because of you.

From this moment, as long as I live,

I will love you, I promise you this.

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

From this moment.

I will love you, as long as I live

From this moment on.

It was a little bit country, but nobody cared. It was beautiful. And just a little too much. As much as Horatio had enjoyed dancing with his wife, it was just too much right now, and he needed to get away. His emotions were unraveling him, and it was too dark to wear his sunglasses, and he needed to get away before he embarrassed himself. He needed her, just her, just to hold her and be close to her and kiss her lips and look into her eyes with no one else around. As if reading his mind, she smiled, fondly, and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Together they escaped to the beach, and he put his arms around her and held her close and kissed her, grateful beyond measure that she was his, at last, and always would be.

TBC...

"At Last," Etta James

"From This Moment," Shania Twain


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I'm going to post a couple extra chapters now, as I'm going out of town and don't know when I'll have the chance to post again. Thanks for reading!

Seven

The music was fast and upbeat by the time they returned, and they talked and laughed and drank with their friends, while the kids danced and played. Horatio looked up as Eric sat another drink in front of him, protesting with a wave of his hand.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked, half accusingly, and Eric laughed. "Of course. It's your wedding. You're supposed to be drunk."

Horatio laughed. "Fine. But no more for a while. I still want to be conscious when the party's over."

"No kidding. Cal would have my ass if I get you drunk." He grinned, and Horatio was very glad to see that Eric was okay with all of this. In fact, he had noticed Eric hadn't been far from Yelina's side for most of the night, and they had seemed quite inseparable on the dance floor. He wondered briefly about that, and then decided firmly that it was none of his business. He had noticed Frank and Natalia looking very close as well. Eric walked off to talk to someone, and Horatio looked up to see Yelina sit down across from him. He smiled at her. They hadn't had a chance to talk at all, and he hadn't seen her or Ray Jr. in months. It was Calleigh who had suggested they invite them, and he was glad they had. They were family.

"Thanks for coming," he told her. "I'm glad you and Ray Jr. were here." She smiled fondly at him. "We wouldn't have missed it. We're still family. You know that." She studied him. She hadn't seen him in ages, but she remembered how he'd looked the last time she'd seen him, exhausted and brittle. She had wondered at the time how much of this he had left in him before the stresses of his job and his own loneliness would break him. She'd heard rumors that he was cracking, that he was becoming more and more driven, and more and more violent. Thankfully, she had heard nothing lately, and figured he had Calleigh to thank for that. She had hated to see that happen to this gentle man, so it had been easier to stay away. She was still ashamed of her own cowardice for that.

He looked like a different man now, however. He looked lighter, like he no longer carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. His eyes were clear and blue, and his happiness was all over his face. He seemed relaxed, at peace. It was wonderful to see. She had had so many conflicting feelings for him for so long, and she'd known that he'd harbored some of his own, for her, but everything had become so twisted with Ray and his issues that there was simply no way they would ever be more than what they were, and she had accepted that long ago. In the end she would always be his brother's wife; that was simply the kind of man he was, and she was glad for it, because this way they would always be friends. She was glad that he was happy now, and hoped that his family would keep him from working himself into the ground and turning to the darkness that had seemed to be reaching for him for so long. She had always thought that he would be a wonderful father and husband, and what she'd seen tonight had only reinforced that belief.

"It looks good on you," she finally said. "This happiness. I can see that she's good for you."

He smiled. "She really is. I can be myself with her," he said quietly. That was the crux of it, and they both knew it. He had always taken it upon himself to take care of everyone around him; it was who he was. He was always who and what they needed him to be, with no thought to himself, and what he needed, and it had cost him, so much. Calleigh didn't expect that of him, and he loved her for it. He looked up when Calleigh came over to sit next to him, and his smile could have lit the night.

"Hey, beautiful, I was wondering where you'd gotten to." He kissed her softly, as Yelina watched them indulgently. It was clear that she loved him as much as he loved her. It had been clear for a long time. She wondered why it had taken the two of them so long to see it. She remembered all too well the hostility that had emanated from Calleigh years ago, when there was certainly nothing going on anyone could be jealous of. She had mentioned it to Horatio at the time, and he had shrugged it off as protectiveness due to the job, but a woman knew jealousy when she saw it.

"The kids are finally starting to wind down. I set them up in the house with video games. Kyle and Ray Jr. are with them. I think they've developed a serious case of hero worship for their brother and their cousin." She looked at Yelina and smiled. "Ray Jr. is so good with them. Thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to have both of you here." She looked at Horatio and smiled. It was proof of how much she loved this man that she had invited this woman into their home, this woman who had at one time inspired such jealousy in her, a misguided emotion that she was a little ashamed of now. Knowing him as she did, she should have known that she had no reason to feel that way, but her own insecurities were formidable, especially in those days. She had been jealous of any woman who had been able to make any kind of claim on him, which was stupid, she knew. It wasn't like she was ever honest enough to let him know how she really felt.

And none of that mattered now. It was all in the past, and all of it had brought her to this point in time, with this beautiful man that loved her as much as she loved him. She realized that she had been staring into his eyes again, one of her favorite pastimes on any day, but especially today, when Yelina finally spoke. "Ray Jr. has always been good with kids. He's so happy to have little cousins, you may have a hard time keeping him away."

Horatio smiled. "He's welcome anytime. The more the merrier around here."

Natalia came up and grabbed them to cut the cake, and Horatio was only too happy to comply. "Mrs. Caine," he told her with a boyish grin as he held a hand out for her, and she stood, kissing him lightly. "Let's do it, Mr. Caine," she said, and then whispered into his ear, "the sooner we get these things done, the sooner all these people will go home." The way his eyes lit up at the prospect made her giggle.

An hour later they were in the hot tub with a bottle of champagne, making out like teenagers whose parents were away. The cake had been cut, toasts had been made, bouquet and garter thrown, and kids had been put to bed. They had loved every minute of it, but they had been happy when their last guest had gone and they were alone together.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Caine," Horatio asked her, breaking away from another long, deep kiss that left them both breathless.

"Ask away, my handsome husband." Oh, he really liked the sound of that.

"I was just wondering if there were any rooms in this house that we haven't christened yet."

Calleigh was just tipsy enough to contemplate that question. "Hmm…" And it wasn't an easy one to answer, as her mind slowly sifted through all the delicious memories. Finally she came up with one. "The downstairs bathroom?"

He frowned. "Really? How did we miss the downstairs bathroom?" He ran his fingers lightly down her back, making her shiver even in the warm water. The things this man could do to her with just the lightest of touches…

"Well, the stairs isn't really a room…" she mused as his hands slid slowly down her body under the bubbling water.

That memory made him grin widely. "I definitely remember the stairs." That had been hot. And painful. She leaned over to kiss him again, tracing his lips with her tongue.

"The garage," she said as he nibbled her neck, licking purposefully at her jugular vein.

"It's like a hundred and twenty degrees in the garage!" Her hands were getting as busy as his now.

Calleigh pondered that problem. "What about in the car in the garage? With the A/C on?" She nipped his ear as he thought about it.

"That would work." He kissed her again, deeply, because he had to.

"But not tonight. Tonight I want you in our bed," she said as he pulled her closer under the water.

He smiled wickedly. "After the hot tub." She slid her arms to his shoulders.

"Of course, after the hot tub," she told him, straddling his hips and moaning loudly as he slid deeply inside her.

He looked into her eyes. "Have I told you today how much I love you, Mrs. Caine?"

She smiled. "I believe you have, Mr. Caine, but I will never tire of hearing it." Her mouth met his and clung.

"I love you, Mrs. Caine."

"I love you, Mr. Caine."

And they were officially done talking for the foreseeable future.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Eight

Natalia and Frank were the last to leave the party, after being assured and reassured that the kids were just fine to spend the night, and that they had plenty of room for Kyle as well. Frank started to walk her to her car, intending to leave her with a chaste kiss on the cheek, nothing more. He knew that they both had a lot to think about after tonight. He didn't want to scare her off.

If as sensing the direction of his thoughts, Natalia paused, taking his hand in hers. "Hey, before we head off in separate directions, would you like to take a walk on the beach?" Tonight had been wonderful, but she had been busy with wedding details for far too much of it and they hadn't exactly gotten a chance to talk. She knew that whatever this was that they had was still so new, and she was afraid that if they didn't get this settled now, the same thing would happen as after the last time she thought they'd connected: absolutely nothing. She didn't know what she wanted out of this yet, but she knew she wanted something. She had a very strong feeling that if she played her cards right, it could turn into something wonderful. Frank looked at her and smiled. "I'd like that."

As they walked in comfortable silence, Frank was still very much hung up on the details. He truly had no idea why she was here right now, with him. He wasn't handsome. He wasn't charming. He didn't have any money. He was a three-time-loser in the relationship department. He had nothing to offer this beautiful, strong, determined woman. That annoying little voice in the back of his mind put in, you can love her, and treat her with respect. He snorted. Any of those pretty boys she always went for could do that. But have they? his mind insisted. Natalia Boa Vista can take care of herself, can provide for herself. She doesn't need money or power or pretty, empty looks or words. The only thing she really needs is something you can provide. That much was true. He'd learned a few things after three divorces. He had never been able to make any of them happy, but then, they hadn't known him very well, either. He had tried very hard to be someone he wasn't. He was just himself with Natalia, and she wasn't running in the other direction. She was here, with him, holding his hand. The hell with it. He would be straight with her, and put his cards out on the table. Horatio was right. He owed it to himself—and her—to do that much. If she wasn't interested, that was okay. It would hurt like hell, but at least he'd know. And she'd know how he felt. For some reason, that was suddenly very important to him.

He looked at her, and was suddenly struck with how very delicate and petite she was compared to him. Even her hand in his seemed tiny. He had no idea how anyone could hurt such beauty and kindness and intelligence. The idea was profane to him. She should be worshipped, protected, valued beyond measure. It was too bad that asshole ex of hers was dead, because right now Frank wanted the chance to kill him himself. On second thought, let the son of a bitch rot in hell where he belongs. And he was aware he was putting off the inevitable. "You want to sit down?"

He gestured to a deserted pier, and Natalia smiled. She had a feeling that Frank was working himself up for something, and she hoped it wasn't a brush-off along the lines of "I'm no good for you" and "You deserve better than me." On the contrary, for the first time in a long time, she was thinking that he was exactly what she deserved: someone hard-working, kind, honest to a fault, and protective as hell. She had never known a man like him before, and desperately wanted to. Someone who would put her first. For the first time in her life, she truly believed she did deserve that, to be loved that much.

They sat, and he faced her, taking her hand in both of his. Looking down at them, she saw that his big hands eclipsed hers, and it was gratifying to realize that it didn't scare her in the least. As big as they were, she couldn't imagine those hands ever being raised against her in anger. She didn't think anyone had ever held her so carefully, and the sensation of his rough hands gentle on her skin was igniting some very interesting feelings elsewhere in her body. Oh, God, she wanted to feel those rough-gentle hands all over her, and she swallowed hard, willing her to get through this conversation that she knew they needed to have before she jumped him. Patience, she warned herself.

He took a deep breath and plunged in, his deep voice wrapping itself around her instantly. "I might as well say that I care for you, Natalia. I've cared for you for a long time, but I never thought you'd feel the same way. Tonight was… tonight was a revelation for me." Natalia just looked at him, her heart in her throat. She realized she had never really thought of him as handsome, more as gruff, solid, and safe, but suddenly, with his eyes so serious and so open on hers, he was beautiful. She felt as if she could see into his soul, and while she knew he wasn't perfect, knew that he was just a man, she also knew that he would die before he'd ever hurt her, or betray her trust. She wanted him to trust her that much.

He cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say, and not doing a very good job, is I love you, and I'd like the chance to show you. I'd like to take you out, like the lady you are, if you want to, that is, you know, it's up to you, all of it, and if it isn't what you want, that's okay, too. It's just… I just wanted you to know how I feel and…" He was talking fast now, the words tumbling out of top of each other, because he really didn't know how to do this, but he couldn't stop himself, even though he knew he was making a mess of it. He pulled his hand out of hers and ran it over his sweaty brow. _Shit._

Natalia just smiled at him. God, he was so adorable and endearing, just like this, and she knew suddenly that nobody had ever cared for her like this man did. Had she ever made anyone tongue-tied and sweaty before? Suddenly all the variables were instantly taken from the equation. _He loved her. Oh, God_. It was a good thing, because she was suddenly pretty damn sure that she loved him too. Her heart felt so full right now that she was surprised it was still there in her chest doing what it was supposed to do. She took both of his hands in hers, pulling on them to bring his bleak eyes back to hers, watching as they lit with wonder at the expression in hers. She thought that she probably looked pretty sappy right now and didn't even care. She lifted her face to his, stopping just a fraction from his mouth. "Frank," she said softly, "you had me at 'I love you.' I love you, too." And then she bridged the distance between them and kissed him softly, carefully, raising her hands to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

They kissed like that for what seemed like forever, a long leisurely exploration that was more about abiding love than passion, and then, before either of them realized it, it had turned heated. Natalia traced his mouth with her tongue, and then the kiss became open-mouthed and ravenous, a long-buried hunger awakening in them both, as their tongues dueled frantically, and then he was leaning back onto the hard weathered boards and she was sprawled across his chest, taking control wordlessly, as he was only too happy to let her. She drew back, amazed at the feelings this man could inspire in her, bigger and deeper than anything she had ever known. She looked into his eyes, pleased to see that his were as glazed with passion as hers must be right now, and he took the opportunity to kiss her neck softly, his tongue darting out to taste her, and she moaned her response, a rush of desire flooding her at the delicious contact. "Oh, God, Frank," she whispered. "I need more of that. I need you." She shifted her hips until they were over his, thrilling at the hard evidence of his desire, and she moaned again, her eyes hot on his.

Oh God, what this woman did to him. He cursed himself for his own crudeness, but he could hardly help his body's reaction to her without his permission. This wasn't what he had wanted to show her. He'd wanted to be gentle, loving, take his time. He could wait for her, as long as she wanted, and he was sudden desperate to show her that, but he needed to get her off of him in a hurry, because he could feel his control slipping. And it was the last thing he wanted.

Their eyes locked, and Natalia knew she was in control without a word spoken. She could see his discomfort and knew that he was embarrassed beyond belief, that he wished he could take it back, and it just flooded her with love. And she really needed to show him that he wasn't alone, that her desire for him was just as overwhelming as his, that the reaction of his body to hers didn't offend or repulse her, but just the opposite. Slowly, holding his eyes, she lowered her hips to his, rubbing against him intimately, ripping a gasp from both of them. His head went back as his eyes closed, delighting her, and then his head came right back up. "Nat, we need to stop this," he said gruffly. She had never heard that tone in his voice before, and she loved it. She wanted to hear more of it. She wanted to hear her name on his lips, desperate and needy.

She looked into his eyes. "Take me home, Frank," she whispered, and her tone left absolutely no doubt in his mind as to exactly what she wanted right now.

"Nat, are you sure?" he rasped, completely overwhelmed by her. "We have time," he tried to assure her.

She kissed him again, pressing what she knew was her advantage. When she drew back, her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Take me home or I'll take you right here," she told him, and he groaned at that image and kissed her again.

Pulling apart slowly, they stood carefully, and Frank groaned, looking sheepish. "I don't think I can walk right now," he grumbled, and she grinned impishly. "Maybe I should just take the edge off for you," she suggested, only about half kidding. God, she wanted him so very badly.

Instantly he became implacable, pulling her to him for a hard kiss. "No way in hell," he growled. "If we're going to do this, I want you in my bed where I can take my time and make love to you, show you how much I love you." The determination was clear on his face, and Natalia thought she might melt right there. "Hurry, Frank, please," she almost begged, and he took her hand as they walked quickly back to their cars.

Huh, Frank thought, as they walked together, her scent swirling around him and her happiness as palpable as a physical touch. Everything looked different, felt different. Probably because he was different. He was in love, for the first time in his life. He thought he'd been in love before, but he'd never felt like this, with anyone. He was thankful right now for his size and his bulk and the mean glower he had perfected, because he knew that he was going to be a big problem for anyone who so much as breathed wrong in her direction. She loved him. It was impossible. And it changed everything.

H/C

Horatio and Calleigh lay in their bed together, wrapped around each other, exhausted, sated and unable to sleep. They hadn't had much time to talk tonight, what with catching up with their friends and family and the overwhelming passion that had swamped them earlier, and their conversation jumped from Kyle to Frank and Natalia dancing cheek to cheek, to Eric and Yelina.

"You don't have to be anything to be jealous about, you know," he told her quietly. "You never did." He had remembered Yelina telling him years ago that Calleigh had seemed jealous, and it amazed him now. All that time…

Calleigh sighed, snuggling closer to him. "It wasn't just her. I was jealous of any woman that had any kind of claim on you."

"I was pretty jealous too, you know. Hagen, Berkely, Eric. Every time I saw you smile at a man that wasn't me it made me sick inside."

"I never knew, handsome. You were so out of my league that it was ridiculous."

"That's my line, beautiful."

"I really, really hated Rebecca Nevins."

That made him snort. "Thanks for reminding me," he said with a grimace. "That was a mistake. Didn't take long to figure that out."

"They were all mistakes," she said quietly. "They weren't you. Not even close."

They were both quiet, thinking the same thing. "I did love Marisol," he finally said, very quietly, "but she didn't know me like you do." Because he hadn't let her. Maybe, if they'd had more time, he would've bared his soul to her, and maybe she would have accepted the broken pieces of him, but he'd never known, and he hadn't been willing to risk it. His admitted savior complex had been in full force with Marisol, and one of the things he loved about Calleigh was that she didn't see him as a hero, or a savior, just a man.

She had an idea of his thoughts right now and she didn't say a word. He knew she loved him, with all his flaws and all his jagged edges, and it was enough. Still holding each other, they were finally able to sleep.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: There are a couple little M parts in this chapter.

Nine

Calleigh and Horatio woke the next morning to find their children downstairs with Kyle, who was making breakfast, enlisting their help and keeping them laughing with a running commentary. Calleigh looked at Horatio, and he quickly took her back up the stairs and straight into the shower.

It was amazing to him the urgency that he felt after last night. They barely made it through the door before they were fusing together desperately, robes and pajamas discarded on the bathroom floor. She reached for him and he stopped her. "No way, beautiful, my turn." He washed her carefully, his hands moving over every inch of her that he knew so well, better than his own body. He ran his open mouth over every inch of her, enjoying her moans and sighs and little whimpers and random incoherent sounds. Her reciprocation made him groan as he realized that this was going to be over way too soon.

When they finally made it downstairs, fully dressed this time, breakfast was ready and the excitement of their impending road trip was in the air. Over pancakes and eggs, they discussed what they wanted to see as well as time constraints. A few quick phone calls settled it. The resort at Disney was only too happy to accommodate their changes in plans, and they would have a Storybook Suite when they arrived that evening. Since none of their vehicles would comfortably accommodate them all, Horatio took Kyle to find a suitable vehicle to rent for the trip, as Austin and Patti squealed, "The Hummer! The Hummer!" and Horatio just smiled. "We'll see." He didn't think taking the Hummer on a family road trip would go over too well with the people who signed his paychecks, but he didn't want to disappoint them, either.

He found a company with an H2 with a third row seat available immediately that was more than acceptable for his children, and they loaded up quickly. Kyle smirked at them. "Why don't you let me drive? You old folks can ride in the back with the kids, rest awhile." Horatio raised a brow but Calleigh just stuck her tongue out at a grinning Kyle and grabbed Horatio's hand. "Come on, old man," she told him laughingly. "Let's go break in the back seat," in that tone that gave him all sorts of ideas.

He relaxed in the far back seat as Calleigh snuggled up next to him with a sly smile and he grinned, realizing that this was something they didn't ever get to do. They waited calmly as Austin got the DVD player started and when Horatio was sure the movie was started and the kids were properly distracted, he ran his fingers slowly up her thigh under the long sundress, grinning wolfishly as she squirmed and looked at him, helpless with desire. "Horatio Caine!" She whispered. "Be good!" And it was the wrong thing to say, as he kissed her long and slow as his fingers found her heat and caressed her ever-so-softly. "I'm always good, beautiful," he whispered into her ear in that voice that weakened her knees, as his tongue flirted with her earlobe. He kissed her long and deep because he just couldn't help himself. That look in her eyes undid him every time.

Patti looked back at them over the seat. "Daddy! You're always kissing mommy!" He smiled at her at the childish chiding tone., grinning affectionately at his daughter. "You're right, angel. That's because I like kissing mommy." He turned back to her to kiss her again, a loud smack for the benefit of their kids. Pulling back, he looked deeply into her eyes while his fingers moved slowly, teasing her breathless. "I like kissing mommy because I love her so much. I always want to kiss her." The kids giggled at that, while their daddy's magic fingers brought their mommy to the quickest, quietest orgasm she'd ever had in her life, as she smiled at him, rubbing the enormous bulge in his shorts wickedly, daring him to make a noise. "Daddy is so bad," she whispered into his ear, licking the shell tantalizingly, reminding him just who had initiated this little game as he warned her with his eyes. It wasn't long before the kids were sound asleep as the movie rolled on, and Kyle smiled at the sight in the rear-view mirror at the sight of his usually buttoned-up-and-all-business father necking like a teenager in the back seat with his new wife. Four hours had never passed so slowly.

After dutifully admiring their sumptuous accommodations, Kyle grinned and asked the kids if they wanted to go down and swim in the amazing pools, chuckling both at the shrieks of delight he received from his adoring brother and sister and the looks of profound gratitude he received from his adoring father and stepmother. There was no way he could have missed the sparks those two had been throwing off since they'd come down the stairs that morning, and what the hell, it was their honeymoon, after all. "You two can owe me," he said with a grin as he pulled the door shut behind them, leaving them alone together.

Horatio looked at his wife. God, she was beautiful, and he told her so. She looked amazing in that sundress, relaxed and happy and quite pleased to be alone with him. Her eyes were hot on his as she stepped to the door and slid the lock, then wordlessly stepped out of her high-heeled sandals slowly, sliding the straps from her shoulders and letting the sundress fall to the floor to puddle around her feet. His eyes swept the long glorious length of her, from her long blonde hair falling to her shoulders and over the very sexy black lace bra and thong, down her gorgeous legs, and back up to the very tempting smile on her delectable lips. She was simply stunning. And she was walking to him slowly, while he was frozen to the spot, simply drinking in her loveliness.

Calleigh loved the way he looked right now, relaxed and happy in a T-shirt and shorts. Even the leather sandals he had on looked good on him. Every inch of him was delicious. She felt the most compelling sense of urgency overtake her, even though she knew that Kyle and the kids would probably not be back from the pool in under an hour. She moved to him slowly, lifting off his shirt and then unfastening his belt and shorts teasingly slowly, pushing them off of his hips, along with his boxers, taking his hands when he reached for her, as her smile grew. "I don't think so, handsome," she told him. "I still owe you for this morning." She kissed him provocatively. "My turn now."

His wife—his wife!—taking charge had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen. And he was more than happy to let her. He thought he must have been in a perpetual state of arousal since he'd gotten into the back seat with her this morning. His skin felt electrified where she touched him lightly as she walked him into the master bedroom, drowning in her eyes and waiting impatiently for her kiss. He was intoxicated by her every movement, by her every touch.

Leading him to the bed, she stretched out over him, lifting his hands to the headboard where she wanted them. "Can you keep these here, handsome, or do I have to get my handcuffs?" Horatio groaned in response and she kissed him deeply as she moved over his body, worshipping every inch of him as he had done so many times for her. With a valiant effort, his hands clenched on the wood as he followed her request, even though the desire to put his hands on her beautiful body was almost more than he could bear. When she couldn't stand it any longer and took him deep into her, she finally granted him the permission he'd been waiting for, whispering in his ear, "Touch me, please, Horatio," and he happily followed that command as well, his eyes on her face, watching the beautiful expressions cross her face from the pleasure he gave her. She belonged to him, and he was hers. Completely.

When the kids returned from the pool filled with stories already, the newlyweds forced themselves out of bed and took them to dinner in one of the themed restaurants. Patti was thrilled that they were visited by Cinderella during dinner, and Austin was impressed with all of the various characters. Dinner was a noisy affair, filled with teasing and laughter and conversations across the table in every possible combination. They went for a walk of the grounds after dinner, Kyle and Austin exploring ahead while Patti walked between her parents, holding both of their hands, taking delight both in their nearness and in their surroundings, as Calleigh and Horatio noted with a shared look between them. As happy as she was, her young life had been rocked with change too often, and they under stood her insecurities, her nightmares and her need for closeness, knowing that lots of love would soothe her fears.

Austin and Patti each had their own rooms, and were asleep with big grins on their faces when Kyle came into the living area to find Horatio and Calleigh snuggling on the couch, laughing together and completely ignoring the movie they had put on. He grinned at them. This wasn't at all what he had expected. He had expected to come home dutifully for his father's wedding, to find himself feeling a little like a third wheel in the face of his dad's new family and see them off to the airport the next day as they left for vacation. To be included so quickly, so readily and easily, surprised him, although he realized that it propbably shouldn't have. His father had put him first from the moment they'd met, from the moment he'd realized he had a son. As unbelievable as it had seemed, it was as if a switch had been thrown, and all of the caring and affection that should have taken a lifetime to build had been thrown into overdrive. He had no doubt that his dad loved him, and that Calleigh and their new children had accepted him and loved him so totally was in part a testament to how much they loved his father. He had never in his life felt like part of a family, and suddenly, he did. It was an unfamiliar warmth that spread its way through him, as they both looked up at him not in annoyance, but in welcome, genuinely pleased to see him.

"I'm sorry if this place is a little juvenile," Calleigh told him with a grin. "It looked like fun." She had chosen the Finding Nemo suite, and everything was decorated with grinning cartoon fish and ocean scenes. The kids thought it was the coolest thing ever.

Kyle grinned. "I like it. It's like living in the ocean." He had never done anything like this as a kid, and it was kind of like having a second chance. He looked at his dad, and for the first time, realized that everything he had missed out on as a child without a dad, his dad had missed out on as well. Neither one of them had had a choice in the matter. As much as he could see his dad cared about him, he had missed everything he knew intuitively that this man would have treasured: his first steps, his first words, everything about his childhood. This was a chance, in a way, to have that back, and he loved Calleigh Duquesne—oops, Caine—for giving them this chance together.

He had to smile at her. He loved his mother. As many problems as she had, she was still his mother. But he had always liked Calleigh. He'd had the chance to get to know her when he'd worked briefly in the morgue, and she had always been fun to be around. She was easygoing and fun and happy, and she laughed loud and often. She was a great mom and it was easy to see that she thought the world of his dad. He could very easily see her as his second mom, one that was more concerned with how he was doing than her own problems. "I'm really glad to be here with you guys," he said honestly.

Calleigh smiled. It was impossible not to be charmed by this young man who reminded her so much of the man she loved and so little of the surly criminal-in-training he had been when they'd run into him during the course of an investigation. "We're really glad you're here," she told him warmly. "You're part of this family too. I know it's a lot of change to take in all at once, but you are a very important part of our family, even when you're far away, and you always will be. I hope you know that you're welcome anytime, in our home, to visit, to stay, to live, whatever you want. You're family, and that means it's your home, too." She certainly didn't want to be the evil stepmother who moved in and took over. Horatio smiled. As usual, he could trust this woman to speak for the both of him. She always got it right.

Kyle smiled. "Thanks, Calleigh, Dad." He shook his head and looked back at Calleigh. "With Austin and Patti yelling Mom and Dad all day, it just feels wrong to call you Calleigh. Would you mind if I called you Mom, too?"

Calleigh grinned, genuinely flattered. Kyle was a lot like his father in that he didn't put a lot of stock in empty words or actions; he'd seen too much for that. So this from him was a very big deal to her. He wouldn't say it to suck up; it came from his heart. "I wouldn't mind at all. Whatever you feel comfortable with is okay with me. Just know, this may be sappy, but you're a big part of Horatio's heart, and that makes you a big part of mine as well. I won't ever try to take the place of your mother, but in my heart, you'll always be my son."

He smiled. "I don't think it's sappy. I'm okay with that," he said quietly. "I can see what a difference you've made in my dad's life, and I would love you for that alone, but spending time with you guys is a lot of fun. Feels like family. I've never felt like a part of a real family before. I like it, a lot. I'd be honored to call you Mom." Calleigh felt her husband's arm tighten around her shoulder as she smiled at the both of them, considering herself very lucky for the family, and the life, she had now.

Kyle looked at his dad, and grinned. "That reminds me, I have something for you." He jumped up and went to his room, and Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other. Horatio pulled her close for a long, deep kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Caine." He didn't have to say a word about how the way she treated his son made him feel; he could tell by the look in her eyes that she already knew.

Kyle came back quickly, smirking at the fact that they were already kissing again. Calleigh was a beautiful woman; his father was a lucky man. But then, with as much as his father clearly loved this woman, he imagined she was pretty lucky, too. He'd never really been around two people who seemed so happy together, and he figured he'd better pay attention. He really wanted to find someone who loved him that much, one day. Jangling the object closed in his fist to get their attention, he grinned and handed it to his dad.

Horatio looked at the dog tags that fell into his hand quizzically, running the chain through his fingers. He looked up at Kyle, who shrugged, smiling a little shyly. "It's an extra set," his son said. "I thought you could hold onto it for me, for luck, you know." And then Horatio looked down at them again, and the words KYLE CAINE jumped up at him. He looked into his son's face again, the shock and awe clear in his eyes. Kyle smiled at him, still amazed that after so many fatherless years, there was someone who cared for him so much that he was this humbled that he would want to take his name. "It's been official for a while," he said quietly, "but it took a while for it to make it through channels and get it changed on all my gear. I thought if you had these," he gestured to the tags on the chain, "that you'd be able to see them every day."

Horatio didn't even try to keep the emotion out of his voice. Reaching over, he hugged his son. "Thank you, son. This means so very much to me." Calleigh laughed as she watched their embarrassed emotional manly hug. They were just too cute together, and she had to wipe away a tear of her own, just watching them. As much as Kyle had needed Horatio in his life, she thought that Horatio may have needed Kyle even more. Kyle finally pulled back, laughing. "Okay, okay, enough of that." But he was still smiling, even as he told them good night, heading out to meet a girl he'd spoken to earlier at the pool.

Calleigh laughed again, looking at Horatio, who still had tears in his eyes. He had no words. His son had taken his name, had chosen to take his name, all on his own. After all he'd been through, after the long years he'd had to grow up without a father, without any family to take care of him and protect him, and he still had it in him to love, to give him a chance. His son had a largesse of spirit that amazed him every day. Even though he knew he didn't have anything to do with molding the boy into the fine young man he was becoming, he was nevertheless proud to call Kyle Harmon—Kyle Caine—his son.

Calleigh held him close, not saying a word, already knowing what was in his heart right now. When he finally pulled back, his heart so full he didn't have the words to express just what he was feeling, he didn't worry about not having the words. He simply led his wife to bed and proceeded to show her with his body all the love he had in his heart for her.

The days passed entirely too quickly. They stayed in Orlando until Kyle had to return, mollified only by his solemn promise to return to Miami when his tour was over. Horatio handed the dog tags to Austin, charging him with finding a special place for them for safekeeping, for luck, until his brother returned home safely, and the boy had nodded solemnly, searching for the perfect place and finally deciding to hang them on the bookshelf next to the picture Calleigh had printed of the five of them together, their family portrait. Horatio nodded, his hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling that he had come full circle, satisfied for the first time in a long time with where he was.

Austin looked up at him. "Dad?" Horatio looked down into those serious eyes and smiled. He got to know his son's and daughter's personalities more every day, and was finding his youngest son to be a very deep thinking and insightful individual. "Yes, son?" he asked, gently.

"Kyle is a Caine now, too, like you and mom." Horatio nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Patti and I want to be Caines, too. We talked about it." Horatio regarded him thoughtfully. "You already are, son, you already are."

"I know, but we want our names to be Caine, too." Horatio nodded. "If that's what you want, we can do that."

The trip to meet their new grandparents and uncles, aunts and cousins was short and sweet, the fact of which was quickly forgiven when the kids explained the reason. Spending time with a new brother who had to go back to war was apparently an acceptable offense in their household, and Horatio was grateful for the pardon, though not as grateful as his wife. Though happy to see her family and introduce Austin, Patti, and Horatio, she was nonetheless glad to be home again. Their time together had been idyllic, and it was over far too soon as far as she was concerned.

It was time to get back to the business of everyday life.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ten

It was hard for all of them to get back into the swing of things after spending a wonderful two weeks together. It had been even harder to let Kyle go when he had to get back to work; the kids were enamored with their older brother and couldn't wait to see him again, extracting his solemn promise to return as soon as possible. Calleigh had found a day camp with the local YMCA where Austin and Patti could spend their days while she and Horatio were at work, and the kids made friends quickly and enjoyed everything from basketball and swimming to horseback riding and video games.

Likewise, Horatio and Calleigh didn't want to return to work either. It had been a wonderful respite, and it made Calleigh think very seriously about taking a leave of absence. Horatio laughed when they talked about it. "You love your job!" he'd told her. "I do, handsome, but spending my days with our kids was just too much fun. If I was as close to retirement age as you are," she joked, "I'd be counting the days."

He'd looked at her in horror. "I'm not retirement age!" Calleigh had giggled at that, and at his righteous indignation. "I didn't say that you were, handsome, just that you're getting there."

"You had better watch out, because when I do retire, I'll recommend you for my replacement and then you'll be stuck there day and night." He'd smirked at her. "Maybe I will retire and play Mr. Mom for a while, see how you like it." She had stuck her tongue out at him at the time, but she secretly thought it wasn't a bad idea. She had thought he was one step away from burning himself out before they had gotten together, and while he seemed much happier now, it was still something to think about.

The weeks since they'd returned to work stretched out painfully slowly. They were knee-deep in work, stressed like they'd never been away, and more just kept coming in. All of them were swamped, staying late and pulling all-nighters. Calleigh and Horatio were juggling work and home responsibilities with moderate success, though Calleigh felt that Horatio was getting the short end of the stick and staying late far more than she was. She had to find an alternative. She felt like they rarely saw each other these days.

Horatio had just returned to the lab and was examining evidence, leaning over the table in his lab coat, when Frank found him. "Horatio, I just heard from the prison. Apparently the Noches are doin' a little restructurin' in ranks. Memmo Fiero's dead, Horatio."

Horatio looked at him, the wheels already turning. "We'll need confirmation it's him, and that he's really dead."

"Already got it, Horatio. He was found dead in the hole. Eviscerated. No way he can walk away from that. Body was long cold when they found him. It's him, Horatio. Warden's confirmed it himself. It's his DNA. No mistake."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "Frank, if he was killed in the hole, they had help. Inside help."

"I'm headed out there, now, Horatio. You comin'?"

"Yeah, Frank. Just let me…" he broke off, irritated. Something was niggling…

_Shit. Elsa. Ivonne. _He ripped off his lab coat as Frank looked at him in shock. "Horatio, what the hell?"

"Time of death, Frank?" he called over his shoulder.

"Uh… We don't have that yet. Horatio?"

_Damn it!_ He thought. _It's probably already too late._

He found the team going over evidence. He forced a calm into his voice that he was far from feeling. "Eric, Ryan, you're with Frank. It's Memmo. At the prison." His eyes met Eric's, and his brother-in-law nodded. "Frank will fill you in. Take back up. A lot of back up." He looked at Calleigh. "I need you with me. We leave now." That he didn't go into specifics told her it was urgent. She followed him as he practically ran to the Hummer.

"Tell me," she said, sliding in with the same urgency.

"Memmo's dead, Calleigh. If it was a Noche hit, they've already gone after Ivonne and Elsa."

Calleigh's eyes filled with dread. "Do you have a number for her?" she asked as he pulled into traffic, switching on the light bar.

"Here. It's under Hernandez." Calleigh scrolled through his contacts, finding it, and looked at him as she got a dial tone. "The line's dead."

He drove faster as she called for backup, telling him that there had been no calls reported from the residence. They saw the smoke as they entered the subdivision, flames shooting high into the air as they pulled onto her street. They were first on scene, beating out even Fire Rescue. Hope flared, and they raced for the house. It was fully engulfed. Horatio kicked in the door and they entered, finding Ivonne with a single GSW to the head in the living room. She was gone.

They split up, looking for the girl. It was too early to hope she'd already left for the day. Breakfast sitting half eaten on the table told Calleigh they'd been interrupted. Acting on a hunch, she moved quickly through the kitchen as she heard Horatio shouting the girl's name in the bedrooms. The house wasn't that large. There weren't that many places left to hide. Unless they'd taken her. With Memmo dead, though, that wouldn't be their MO. They didn't need a bargaining chip.

Flames reached out to her from the curtains as Calleigh yanked open the cupboard door. It was an old house, with an old-fashioned walk-in cupboard. "Elsa? It's the police, Elsa, you can come out, now." She saw movement, and then the girl hurried out, and Calleigh wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay, sweetie, but we've got to get out of here right now."

They ran to the front door as she heard the trucks race up, handing her over even as she turned back to call for Horatio, but he was there. They dragged Ivonne out of the house and then turned to each other. "She's okay," Calleigh rasped, frantically dragging air into her lungs even as she reassured him.

"Thanks to you," he told her with a smile.

"Actually, I think it's thanks to you," she corrected warmly. "Your hunch was dead on, as usual."

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss the life out of her, but he couldn't. Her warm brief touch on his arm let him know that she knew, and she was waiting as well.

Calleigh watched him with the little girl and sighed. For most people it would take at least a couple of days for their minds to make the leap that his already had. If they ever made it at all, in this case. And her husband wasn't most people. She could already see it happening. She rubbed her eyes for a minute. She didn't think she'd inhaled all that much smoke, but she still wasn't feeling all that great. Could she do this, she mused, and smiled. Life was really crazy sometimes.

Calleigh waited while Horatio spoke with the paramedics. When he strode over to her, she looked at him with concern in her eyes. He just shook his head. "Not here." They waited while Elsa was checked over, and Horatio assured her that they would follow her to the hospital. He and Calleigh got back into the Hummer together, before she turned to him. "Horatio, this little girls's father killed Marisol. Can you live with seeing her every day, knowing..." She trailed off, searching his face. She was on his side in whatever he wanted to do, she knew he knew that, but she wanted to make sure he was thinking this through.

His look was fierce. "She's never to know that, Calleigh. She's never going to know anything about that. She didn't even know him. There's no way I'll ever let this touch her."

Calleigh sighed. He was already deeply into overprotective mode. "Horatio, just think about it." And this was a pointless conversation, because she could tell by the set of his jaw that he'd already made up his mind. And she wasn't against the idea, but she had to make sure.

"This little girl deserves a chance, Calleigh. Her parents are dead. She has no one." He raised his eyes to hers. His voice softened, as did the utter desolation that he hadn't been able to hide from her. "You know my history, Calleigh. You know I won't hold against her what her father did."

He reached for her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. "Sins of the fathers don't have to be revisited on the children, Calleigh. You taught me that."

She shook her head. God, this man really overwhelmed her sometimes. Who was she to argue with him? She'd seen him with Austin and Patti, and she had no doubt that he loved them completely. Their father had almost killed him and Natalia. And had maybe, though indirectly, been responsible for them finally getting together. Maybe she owed the man a debt of gratitude. She definitely owed him one for his incredible children. They had brought her so much joy. She loved being their mother. "Horatio, you want to adopt this little girl, don't you?"

His eyes met hers, and now that the emotional storm had passed, she could see the humor in them. "You do know me," he said softly.

"I do, and yet the depth of your capability for love never ceases to amaze me. Yes, Horatio, I would love to have another daughter with you." She kissed him. "You are the most amazing man."

He knew better than to argue.

At the hospital, Calleigh stumbled as they walked through the doors of the ER, suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of dizziness. She looked at him, as he looked at her suddenly with alarm in his eyes. "Cal?"

She shook her head. "I'm not okay," she whispered as black spots began to encroach on her vision. "Stay with me." Only the necessity that he stay calm gave him the strength he needed to do it. He held her steady in his arms as he conveyed her situation to a nurse, who quickly put her in a bed. She was put on oxygen as a precaution, and she started to feel better right away. Her blood pressure was extremely elevated, to the point that it was triple-checked to make sure the reading was correct. She was quickly given an injection to bring it down. After half an hour, she looked at Horatio, who looked like he was about to chew through his lip. "I'm fine, handsome. Why don't you go check on Elsa? She's got to be freaking out. Get some coffee." Her eyes focused on his face. "I didn't even ask about you. How do you feel? And I swear to God, if you say 'fine,' I'll pull my gun."

"My throat's a little sore, and my eyes burn a little, but my breathing's all right," he said, not even trying to lie to her. "Okay," he finally conceded. "I would like to see how she'd doing. Are you sure ?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, handsome, and I have my phone. If I have any more problems I'll text you right away. Promise. Have you heard from the guys?"

That shot a pang of guilt straight through him. He'd been so caught up with Elsa, and then Calleigh, that the situation at the prison had been pushed from his mind completely. He stood up in a rush now. "No. I need to call them." He was out the door before she could reassure him, and she laid back against the pillows with a sigh. She needed a vacation. Again.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Discalimer: Not mine

Eleven

Horatio sat in a chair by Elsa's bedside, his heart aching for this girl. She had lost both of her parents. She had no one. Her injuries weren't life threatening, and she would be released soon. The doctor finally left, and she looked at him, finally letting her tears fall. He gathered her in his arms while she cried. There was nothing he could say that would make this nightmare better for her. He was going to find out how the Mala Noche had found them, however. It was the least he could do.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he told her. In his mind, it was as if her father had pulled the trigger himself, since it was his actions that had set the events into motion, and he knew it was more than likely she would see it that way as well, for a long while, at least. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes remarkably clear. "This is because of him, isn't it?"

Horatio had to look away, struggling with himself. Finally his eyes met hers. She needed to know. It may be necessary to keep her safe. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but he's dead, Elsa. He was killed this morning in prison. We think the same people who killed him came after you and your mother as well. It's the way they operate. I'm so, so sorry that we didn't get there in time."

"What will happen to me?" she whispered, memories of the foster home running through her mind. She really didn't want to go back there, or to another one like it.

Horatio took a deep breath. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Elsa. My wife and I, Calleigh, who found you in the kitchen, were wondering if you wanted to come home with us. We have three children, two about your age that we adopted, and we have a big house with lots of room. You can just come and stay with us for a while if you'd like, but we'd really like to adopt you and for you to be ours forever. But it's up to you. We want the choice to be yours. Calleigh would have come with me, but she's feeling a little sick right now and they have her in a hospital bed, just to keep an eye on her."

Elsa stared at him, unblinking. "Why would you and your wife want to do that?" she breathed. "Why would you want me? My mom said my dad was a really bad man, that he did some really bad things. You wouldn't want someone like me around your other kids." She swallowed hard, forcing herself to verbalize her true fear. "You wouldn't want someone like me for a daughter."

Horatio looked at her calmly, steadily. This he could answer, easily and unequivocally. "Austin and Patti's dad did some bad things, too. Mine did, too, and Calleigh's. That doesn't have anything to with the person you are. We would like to have a daughter exactly like you: kind, thoughtful, intelligent. You will always be safe and loved with us, I can promise you." The sincerity in his eyes spoke louder than his words.

"I remember…" she said hesitantly. "I remember you. You saved me from that man who was trying to take me to another family and you took me to my mom." Her eyes were on his, but he knew she was seeing that day in her mind. "I begged you… I begged you not to kill him and you didn't. You let him go." Her eyes sharpened once again on his, and he nodded. "That's true."

She swallowed. "Did he… did other people get hurt because you let him go? Because of me?"

Horatio looked down, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing for Calleigh. Then looked into her eyes again. "Sweetheart, nothing that happened was because of you. Your father made his own decisions. And I think that the details can wait. When you're older, if you still want to know, come to me, and I'll tell you everything. But it doesn't matter to me and Calleigh. We will care for you just for you."

She weighed it in her mind. She'd seen so much, and she had learned the hard way that people were not always what they seemed. "Don't take this the wrong way, sir, but I need to know. I need to know what's in it for you."

Horatio smiled. "Call me Horatio. And that's a fair question." He shrugged. "Nothing but another daughter to love. We won't get any money or anything else. We want to give you a good home, because you deserve a good home. That's it."

Elsa nodded slowly. "Can I talk to your wife before I decide?"

He smiled. "Of course. She should be released soon, and I'm going to take her home to rest, but I'll bring her in before we leave. If you decide you want to live with us, you can come home with us today. We saved some of your things from the fire, but we'll get more as soon as we can. If you don't want to come with us, that's okay, too. We'll still help you as much as we can, with anything you need. Child Services will place you with a good family." Elsa shuddered in spite of herself. She'd seen what was deemed to be a 'good' family.

"Okay. Thank you, Horatio."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'm going to go check on Calleigh and I'll be back."

The doctor came in to see Calleigh just a few minutes after Horatio left. He was a particular friend of Alexx's, and they had laughed earlier that he was going to have to take extra special care of her or Dr. Woods would have his ass. "Well, Mrs. Caine, your oxygen saturation is almost back to normal. You didn't inhale enough smoke to cause any permanent damage, fortunately, to either you or the fetus."

Calleigh actually felt her heart stutter. "Excuse me?"

His kind eyes registered her reaction. "You didn't know."

"I had no idea."

"Well, you'll need an ultrasound to be sure, but my guess is about five weeks, give or take." Calleigh smirked to herself. A honeymoon baby. Of course. "I would go see your OB as soon as possible. Your blood pressure is a lot higher than I would like, which explains the dizziness and the headache," he said pointedly. The headache that she had been rubbing at steadily since he'd walked in the room but that she'd tried valiantly to hide from Horatio. She almost hung her head. Crap! She was as bad as he was.

"I'd attribute it partly to the fire and the pregnancy, but I think it's safe to assume that your job can be fairly stressful at times. I'd like to start you on long-term medication just to be safe." He smiled at her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Caine. I'll get that prescription and you can be on your way. Don't go back to work today. Go home and rest." Calleigh sighed. This man had absolutely no concept of her life.

And then she laughed out loud. She would probably find herself shackled to her bed with her own handcuffs when Horatio found out. She was already scrolling the mental list of possible candidates to break her out of captivity when Horatio came back into the room. Looking at him, she knew she had to do this fast, like ripping off a band-aid. And deal with the fall-out later. Like until this child was about ten.

"Sit down," she said, pulling him to sit next to her on the bed. "And don't talk yet."

He sat, his heart in his throat, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My blood pressure is high," she said without preamble. "That explains the dizziness and this headache." His eyes narrowed but he didn't say a word. "My respiration is fine. There's no permanent damage…" She paused, taking a deep breath, her eyes softening on his. "Not to me or the baby." She saw when it sunk in, as his mouth literally fell open. She fought the urge to giggle, instead pulling him closer, her hands tightening on his. "We're pregnant, Horatio." His mouth opened and closed again, several times, soundlessly, since his shock currently had his voicebox in a chokehold. She thought he may be about to hyperventilate and finally let a chuckle surface. "Breathe, handsome, I don't think I'm quite up to picking you up off the floor if you pass out."

He still had no words, so he just kissed her deeply.

When she was released, he took her to Elsa's room. The girl looked so tiny in that big bed, her dark eyes huge and frightened, and Calleigh's heart went out to her. This little girl deserved a home and a family. Now she just had to talk her into believing it. Going to her, she smiled. "Hey."

Elsa looked up at the woman who had saved her life. She had kind eyes, and she remembered the overpowering relief that someone had come for her. She would always miss her mother, but she knew her mother would want her to be safe and loved, and she knew that her mother had trusted Horatio Caine and that she would have trusted this woman, his wife, who had risked her life to save her daughter. She smiled tentatively. "Hi."

"May I sit?" Calleigh gestured to the side of the big bed, and Elsa nodded. "I know Horatio already spoke to you about coming home with us. We'd like that very much. But it has to be your choice. We adopted our children several months ago, so our applications are already in the system. We know we'll be approved. Our son Austin is eight and our daughter Patti is nearly six." She smiled, pulling out her phone and showing Elsa pictures, of them at the beach, at the house, on vacation with Kyle. "That's our older son, Kyle. He's overseas in the Army right now. We want you to be part of our family, Elsa. We want you to be safe and loved, with us, always." Her eyes were open and sincere, and Elsa thought she could drown in them.

It was on the tip of her tongue to just say yes and be done with it. It was so very tempting. But these people had to know what they were getting into. It wouldn't be right. "You… you wouldn't want me if you knew who I am," she finally said, and Calleigh felt her heart crack, a little. "Honey, we know exactly who you are. You're our daughter and we love you already."

"No, I mean, who my parents were. Who my father was." While she didn't know exactly what he had done, her mother had assured her that he was a monster and they were better off without him. She remembered the last time she had seen him, and the look in his eyes when he had held that gun to that man's head. She was pretty sure that he had killed that man without even thinking twice about it. It still made her shudder to think about it.

Calleigh took Elsa's hand. "We know who your father was, Elsa. It doesn't matter to us in the least. I can promise you that. You aren't your father, honey. You are you, and that's all that matters."

Elsa still felt guilty, like she didn't deserve to go with these nice people to such a nice house. But it sounded so very nice, to be loved and protected by these people that seemed like they cared for her and for each other. Her mother had loved her, but she'd had to fight just to get her back after her father had been arrested, and their existence had always been precarious. She thought of her mother, of what her mother would have wanted her to do, and she finally nodded. "Thank you," she said. "I would like that."

The look in her eyes was so hopeful and courageous in that moment, that Calleigh felt like crying. She knew, without a doubt, that they were doing the right thing, both for Elsa and for their family. Her heart felt so full right now, and she felt a fresh flood of love for her husband, who had known instantly that this was right. She knew she could never have found another man with a heart as big as his.

Calleigh smiled at her, and Horatio stepped up behind her and laid his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and no words were necessary. She already knew.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

Twelve

One call gave them permission to take Elsa home with them, and set the wheels in motion to make it permanent. Horatio headed straight for home, having spoken to the team and been assured that they had everything under control. One guard had been murdered as well, and there was no sign that any others had been involved. There were several suspects in custody who were, of course, not doing much talking yet, but Frank and Eric remained optimistic that they could change that. Satisfied that he wasn't needed, Horatio concentrated on taking care of his family.

He settled Calleigh on the deck with a book and set about the business of making Elsa feel welcome. He gave her one of the spare rooms that was already furnished, leaving the other optimistically for Kyle, and promised her that she could choose new sheets and paint colors and anything else she wanted as soon as they could get to the store. She wandered the house while he moved in the few things they had for her, and together they took lunch and sweet tea out onto the deck.

Calleigh smiled when they came out with lunch, already talking comfortably, not surprised that he was already waiting on her hand and foot. It was easy to see that Elsa was awestruck with her new environment. Calleigh told her about the YMCA where Austin and Patti were enrolled in the summer while she and Horatio were at work, and Horatio promised to take her with him and sign her up when he went to pick them up today. While she had often stayed home alone while her mother was at work, she hadn't been comfortable with it, especially in their neighborhood, and was relieved that she wouldn't have to be home alone all day. Calleigh told her that while they knew she was used to it, she and Horatio would feel more comfortable if they knew she was safe and cared for during the day, and she readily agreed. It seemed too good to be true.

After lunch, Calleigh went upstairs for a nap, and Horatio and Elsa went to the Y. It looked like a lot of fun, and Elsa started to feel herself relax. When the children were called, and Horatio introduced them, both of them reacted like they'd won the lottery. They crowded around Elsa, and Patti hugged her, delighted to have a new sister. Elsa laughed, still unable to believe it all, and they crowded into the car, the eager conversation never slowing for a second. They stopped at the store just to get her enough clothes to last the week, and Horatio told them they'd come back on the weekend and get everything else they'd need when Mom was feeling well enough to join them.

That prompted more panic than he had been expecting with that innocent statement, and they'd had to stop right there in the middle of the store to explain it. He was surprised when Elsa told them on her own that there had been a fire at her house and their parents had found her and saved her life. Patti hugged her when she told them what had happened to her mom, and beamed up at Horatio when she got to the part of the story where Horatio and Calleigh had brought her home to live with them. "Thank you, Daddy," she told him. "That was a very nice thing to do." She turned back to Elsa. "We can be your family now." Horatio could only shake his head at his very enthusiastic daughter, catching Elsa's eye when they were finally able to start walking again. "Thanks for the save," he muttered, and she just smiled. "No problem."

Horatio saved the baby news for later, telling them that both Elsa and Mom had been at the hospital for a few hours for observation due to the smoke, but were fine now and Mom was resting at home. After that, the shopping was quick and deliberate, the goal being to get home and make sure that Mommy was okay. Horatio was in a little less of a hurry, knowing that his wife was going to kill him when she learned that he'd freaked out their children at Wal-mart. Patti didn't let go of her new sister's hand for a minute.

Calleigh was rushed for details when they arrived home, quickly reassuring them that she was fine, just a little tired, and smiled warmly at their vows to help out around the house and let her rest. She looked up at Horatio and, when he shook his head, told them about the baby, which brought a whole new wave of questions and exclamations. Calleigh just smiled. "We have plenty of time to get used to the idea. I'm only a few weeks pregnant, so we have nearly eight months to go." She was happy to see that her husband wasn't looking nearly as shaky and worried as he had before, and she knew he'd need time to get used to the idea as well. "We'll be fine," she said firmly.

The kids' reaction to the idea of having a new sister was a relief. They took the lead, wanting to take her to 'their' beach, which their parents readily agreed to, followed by time in the pool. It was a lighthearted and fun afternoon, which they all needed after the shock of the morning, and thankfully eradicated all dark thoughts. Horatio grilled burgers by the pool for dinner while Calleigh supervised from a lounger, going stir-crazy already with nothing to do, but feeling much better already, and by early evening the kids had retired to their rooms.

Elsa was understandably quiet, retreating into herself, and Calleigh found her sitting on her bed, staring at one of her mother's pictures that one of the firefighters had saved for her. Without a word, she went to get a frame for it, and came back into the girl's room, making sure to knock first before coming in.

Elsa looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "I miss her already," she whispered, and Calleigh's heart broke for her. She'd been through so much in her young life. It would be a long road to the carefree childhood that she and Horatio both wanted for her. She approached the bed carefully. "Do you mind if I sit?" She knew choice was going to be important, given that most of the events of her young life had been forced on her without the girl ever having a say in the matter. Elsa looked up, surprised. "Of course. It's your house."

Calleigh smiled sadly. Of course she would see it that way. It was what she knew. "It's your house, too, sweetie. You have a say. This is your room, and we won't barge in without your permission. You don't even have to talk to us if you don't want to."

Elsa smiled at her. "I don't mind talking to you. I'm just so confused. I like it here. Everything is so nice. The kids are great. You and Horatio are great. I guess I… I guess I just feel guilty, having fun while my mom is…" She broke off, looking away. Now what was she going to say to that, Calleigh asked herself. Not much, really. She was going to have to go through this part herself, unfortunately.

Calleigh handed her the frame. "Here. You should put it in here so it doesn't get damaged. You know what? Before we do that, come with me. Bring the picture." They took it into the little room they had set up as an office and Calleigh took the photograph gently and placed it on the scanner, waiting as it scanned and then saving the file before handing the picture back to Elsa. "There we go. Now you'll have a digital copy always. We'll do the others later and put them all on a flash drive for you as soon as we can. Now let's go put it in a frame and find a spot for it in your room."

Elsa stared at the picture on the computer screen, and looked at Calleigh. "Thank you." She swiped at her eyes. "I don't know why I can't stop crying." Calleigh took her hand. "It's okay to cry. It's okay to be sad. I think a part of you will always miss your mother. But hopefully, after a while, it won't hurt quite so much." The girl was still trying to hide her eyes, and Calleigh pulled her gently back into her room and away from prying—though well-meaning—eyes. Sitting back down on the bed, she pulled the girl into her arms and let her cry. "Can I… can I see her?" she asked finally, a haunted whisper.

Calleigh looked into her eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea, not right now. I think you should remember her as she was. One thing to remember, I was the first on scene. I found your mother, and I can tell you, the position I found her tells me that she protected you, to the very end." Elsa blinked back her tears at that thought. She knew it was true. "She told me to go into the cupboard, and not to come out unless it was her or the police." She smiled, a little sadly. "She was so young when she had me, and things were so hard for her. But she spent her life protecting me. Even in death she protected me." She looked at the picture lovingly. "Even when things were hard, I always knew she loved me."

Calleigh hugged her, hard. "That's what you remember," she said quietly, and felt her heart crack a little when the girl turned toward her, and hugged her back. "Thank you," she said, smiling through her tears.

"Can we have a funeral for her?" she finally asked quietly, and Calleigh nodded, brushing the long curls away from the girl's face. "Of course we can." Horatio had already made a few calls. "We'll have a nice service for your mom." Elsa nodded solemnly. "I can never pay you back for all of this." Calleigh smiled. "You don't owe us a thing, honey. Not a thing." She left her alone, taking the opportunity to start some dishes and laundry, and when she went by Austin's room about an hour later, it was to find all three children on the floor, engrossed in building something out of Lego bricks. She was going to walk in and check on them, but something made her stop. She stayed just outside the doorway and listened to them talk.

"Our foster home was okay. It just wasn't home," Austin was saying. "They weren't bad to us," Patti said. "They just weren't our mom and dad."

"Mine was bad," Elsa said quietly. "They used to hurt me, as punishment when I would mess up."

"A lot?" Patti asked.

"Lots of times. They always had a story for the people at the hospital."

"That won't happen here," Austin said quietly. "Mom and Dad don't hurt us, ever."

Elsa sighed. "That's what _they _said, too." Those memories still haunted her. She looked up at them. "But your dad saved me a long time ago, and your mom saved me today. I do trust them," she said quietly. "I do. I think that when they say something, they mean it."

"Mom and Dad mean it," Austin said, and Calleigh had to blink back tears at the certainly in his tone. Her sweet boy. He had been with them such a short time, and he was already so sure of their love. Hearing that lightened her heart considerably. If only she'd stopped listening then…

"Dad told me his dad used to hurt him, and his brother, and their mom. He told me he couldn't see how anyone could do that to someone they love. He promised me. And he means it. I feel safe with him. He doesn't ever get mad."

"Mom told me same thing," Patti said quietly. "She won't ever let anyone hurt us."

Calleigh fought to hold back her sigh. She had told Patti a few things, but hadn't gone into specifics. She knew that she and Horatio were on same page. It was a fine line. They didn't want to tell them all the details yet, but they didn't want to lie, either. They had to know they'd be safe.

"They love us," Austin said."They really do. We have a great life here."

"We're more worried about the bad people," Patti said, and Calleigh closed her eyes as the blow hit home. It was an occupational hazard of eavesdropping; you didn't always like what you heard.

"What bad people?" Elsa asked.

"The criminals that hate our parents," Austin said, "because they put them in jail."

"Daddy got hurt one time," put in Patti. "He needed stitches but he's okay now."

"They won't get them," Austin said fiercely. "Our mom and dad are the best. They won't get them."

She couldn't take anymore. She just couldn't. And she couldn't face them like this, with tears streaming down her face. She pushed off the wall carefully so that she wouldn't reveal herself, and found Horatio, her emotions getting the best of her. He looked up from the computer, panicking at seeing the stricken look on her face. "Cal? What is it?" She just shook her head, sinking into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed.

He gave up and just held her, stroking her hair as she cried into his shirt. Finally she looked up at him. "I eavesdropped on our kids talking," she said as if confessing a cardinal sin, and he smiled. "They were talking about their foster homes, and trying to convince Elsa that we wouldn't hurt her." He hugged her tightly as tears threatened again. "They're worried about us getting hurt by the bad people." He laid his cheek against her hair.

"At least they're talking about it," he finally said. "We knew they'd have concerns. They'll talk to us if they need to, you know that."

"I know, I just wish…" So many things. That they hadn't had to go through all they had. That they hadn't known so much upheaval and confusion and fear. And Elsa had had an even rougher time of it. But if none of it had happened they wouldn't be here now.

"I know. But they're here now." There he went, reading her mind again. "They know we love them, and having them to talk to will make it easier for Elsa." She shifted on his lap and noticed that Marisol was on his computer, realizing for the first time that he had probably been in here alone for a reason.

She looked up into his face, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. "Hey. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I am. I was just… just thinking about how funny life is. How things come full circle sometimes. I know this was a quick decision, Cal, but I think…"

She smiled fondly at him. "That maybe this happened for a reason," she finished for him, quietly.

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "My life has changed so much, for the better. I couldn't do this without you. I hope you know that." He kissed her again. "You give me so much strength, so much hope."

"I'm glad. You do the same for me." She finally lifted her head from his chest, laughing at the sight of his shirt completely soaked through with her tears. "Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder."

"Always," he told her, stroking her cheek tenderly. "You can always come to me."

"I know. And it works both ways," she told him with a nudge, which made him laugh. Somehow it always took prodding on her part to get him to open up, but he was getting better. "I love you," she said softly.

"And I love you. Now let's get those kids of ours put to bed so I can have you all to myself. "

Calleigh grinned. "I really like the sound of that."

She kissed him sweetly, full of promise and anticipation, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her, letting his steadfast love sink into her, body and soul.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thirteen

Elsa settled into life with the Caines remarkably well. She found that she was treated like one of the family, and Austin and Patti loved her instantly. She had always wanted a little brother or sister, and now she had both. She had a beautiful room with clean sheets and a soft bed, books to read and new clothes just for her. Her mother's picture hung on the wall where she could see it when she woke up in the morning and went to sleep at night. And Calleigh and Horatio were wonderful.

Calleigh was pretty much happy all the time. She tried to come home from work early every day, and Elsa often helped her cook dinner while they chatted comfortably. Elsa loved to read, and Calleigh was always sharing her favorite books, always saying, "Oh, I know which one you should read!" with that infectious smile that always made her smile too. Elsa had learned that Calleigh knew everything there was to know about guns and could shoot better than anyone, and Elsa thought that was a pretty cool thing for a woman to be able to do. She also thought it was a useful skill to have, because she could always protect herself, and her family. Elsa always felt safe around Calleigh. She felt like she could talk to her about anything.

Horatio wasn't quite as outgoing as his wife, but he was kind, she noted right away. He was always watching, always paying attention to details, always filing information away. He never missed a thing, but he never got angry, either. When mistakes were made or things got broken, he always addressed it in his calm, straightforward way. He never got angry or yelled, just helped them fix it. She liked that about him. She knew that whatever happened, she could talk to him and count on him to help her and he wouldn't get mad. He was funny too, once she got used to his sense of humor and knew what to look for. He made her laugh, almost as much as Calleigh, and he didn't talk just to fill the room with noise like a lot of people did. When he said something, it was worth listening to. She felt safe with him, too, both from angering him, which she quickly learned was impossible, and from the outside world. He made her feel safe, protected, treasured. She knew that he was proud of her, always. She didn't remember much about living with her biological father. She hadn't ever had a real dad, and so she didn't really know what to expect, but she thought that Horatio was a pretty good one.

Even their friends, her new aunts and uncles, whom she saw from time to time, were just as nice, caring and friendly. She loved her new life, her new brother and sister, and she was sure she would love her new older brother who she hadn't met in person yet, just on the computer, because he was away with the Army. And she really loved her new mom and dad. It was good to have a real family. Weeks passed, and she knew she was truly home.

H/C

"We should just put a sign up at the prison, let the cons know the Caine's house is open to give a good home to all the kids of deadbeats and murderers. Maybe a form to fill out when you go through intake. Save time all around." Walter was joking around like he always did, but Eric didn't find the current conversation very funny. The guy was taking a mighty big chance. If H or Calleigh heard him talking like that, it wouldn't matter that it was meant in fun. Especially to a pregnant woman with a gun. _Oh, shit._

The others became aware of Horatio standing behind Walter just a little too late, his icy glare gone glacier cold. Eric's widened in alarm, shaking his head very minutely, hoping the guy would get the hint. Walter froze. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Eric closed his eyes. This was going to be very bad.

Horatio was so angry he literally saw red. Two steps took him in front of Walter, his jaw clenched in fury, and he thrust his hands into his pockets and clenched them into fists to keep them from doing something he would regret later. "Why don't you say that again, Mr. Simmons," he said quietly, his tone deadly.

Walter blanched. "H, I was just joking around, really, man. I didn't mean anything. You know me, I've got a big mouth. I was just—"

Horatio cut him off. "If you have a problem with me, I'm glad to hear it. I expect you to be professional enough in the future to keep my kids out of it."

Walter's jaw dropped. He couldn't remember Horatio ever speaking to him like that before. "Hey, I'd never have a problem with you, H, boss, sir." He was starting to stammer now. "Really I was just…"

He was talking to air. Horatio was already gone. Eric sighed and pulled out his phone to text Calleigh. He was tempted to smack Walter himself.

_Go see H._

Calleigh sighed, looking at her phone. Thank God for Eric. This was becoming a habit, though. Horatio talked to her, always, but he still wasn't comfortable enough to seek her out when he needed her. He still saw it as a sign of weakness, no matter how many times she tried to convince him otherwise.

She found him in his office, looking out the window, his jacket over his chair and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tie he'd worn for court this morning was long gone. He raised his eyes to hers sheepishly when she quietly entered without knocking and sat across from his desk, calm, cool and collected, crossing her legs as if settling in for a long wait. He let himself get distracted by her legs for a moment, revealed as they were by the very nice skirt she was wearing today. In deference to the heat and now that she was relegated to the lab, she wore skirts for comfort these days, and he had to say he was enjoying it very much. Flowing skirts plus pregnancy hormones equaled lots of fun in his book. He let that thought lift him a ways out of the dark place he'd been.

Finally, he sat behind his desk heavily, resting his elbows on it, shutting his eyes tightly and scrubbing his hands over his face for a few long moments before he finally opened them. "Let me guess. Eric."

Calleigh smiled mysteriously, deftly biting back the retort on the tip of her tongue:_ It's not like you're going to come tell me. _If there was one thing this man didn't need it was more guilt. Instead she leaned forward, covering his hand with hers. "What happened, handsome?"

He smiled ruefully. "What happened is I almost went thermonuclear on Walter's ass."

Calleigh smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time." Not for him, but for Walter. They all loved Walter, but he tended to say things without thinking about them first. It didn't always work out so well for him.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way." He shook his head as he looked at her. "It was so close, Calleigh. I wanted to hit him so badly." This was what he was the most afraid of, and she knew it.

"You didn't."

"I wanted to."

"Hell, I want to hit people all the time, Horatio. Most of the time they even deserve it. Those are your feelings, handsome. They're not wrong. They're normal. Human. It's what you do about them that counts." She looked down at his hands, taking them gently in her own. "I don't see any bruises here, Horatio, any blood."

His look was patient. "I didn't hit him."

"Then what's the problem?"

He sighed. "Calleigh…"

"What did he say, Horatio?" Getting him that mad took talent. He was the most controlled person she knew, and his temper was secured behind the most well-fortified walls, chains and locks that she'd ever encountered. She'd seen criminals do it a few times, but even then it was rare.

His raised brows were all the answer she needed. And then he told her. Her brows narrowed, and it made him smile. "I'll kill him," she said sweetly, as if they were discussing the weather. He lifted her hands that were still covering his to his mouth, kissing them tenderly.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered, and she stood and leaned over to kiss him.

"Nothing good." She smiled at him.

He grinned up at her, all traces of his earlier mood instantly evaporated in the wake of this woman. She was armed and dangerous and he didn't stand a chance. "That's for sure. We still on for tonight?"

Her smile turned heated. "You know it, handsome," she purred. It was date night, and the kids were spending the night at Frank's. He had his girls for the weekend, and was planning a cookout and fun in the pool. Natalia had offered to assist. She kissed him again and pulled away reluctantly. "I'll let you get to work, because I don't expect you to keep me waiting tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it, beautiful." His voice was a low male purr, the one that he damn well knew made her crazy, and his smile was smug as he watched its effects on her body. He _really_ couldn't wait for tonight.

Smiling as she left his office, Calleigh sashayed her way to the lab, just thinking of him and their plans for tonight lightening her mood considerably. She smiled brightly as she walked in, as heads looked up and mumbled greetings were made before they dropped quickly down again. She almost laughed out loud. Damn straight. They had better be afraid. She stopped in front of Walter, whom she was very pleased couldn't meet her eyes.

"Good morning, Walter," she told him brightly.

"Morning, Calleigh," he said warily.

"Walter," she said sweetly, waiting patiently until he finally lifted his eyes to hers. She spoke with the same cheerful tone, the same lilting drawl. "Talk about my kids like that again, whether I'm in the building or not, and you won't have to worry about Horatio, because I'll shoot you myself. We clear?"

Walter nodded quickly, and she smiled again. "Good." She walked out the door, skirt swishing, heels clicking on the tile with every stride. "Later, you guys," she told them with a wave, as Eric kept concentrating on his work, still trying very hard to keep his laughter in check. He finally looked up at Walter and couldn't hold it in any longer. The guy looked like he was about to pass out.

Ryan walked over and checked his pulse. "Man, seriously. You are white as a sheet. I'd go get that checked out if I were you."

Walter just gave him a look and gritted his teeth. He knew he would never live this down.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine

Fourteen

Horatio was getting ready to leave for the day when his inbox dinged. He sighed. With his luck this was some request that he wouldn't be able to ignore. He had come to see all those tasks that kept him from going home to his family on time as threats. He wouldn't keep his wife waiting tonight, he vowed. He wouldn't.

Opening the message, he hesitated, and then clicked play on the video. It was personally addressed to him with the subject line _You don't want to miss this_. The setting was a luxurious penthouse, but he didn't think it was Miami. The interior was just dark enough that he couldn't make out the features of the sole figure on the screen, just the fine suit, long, lean frame and expensive shoes capping feet crossed at the ankles on an expensive desk.

"Hello, Lieutenant Caine," came the deep, rolling, cultured voice. The accent was not at first identifiable. "I trust that you liked your present." His chuckle turned Horatio's stomach. "Okay, to be fair, it wasn't entirely altruistic. I needed it done. Being able to gift wrap it for you was just a bonus." The man turned his head, and Horatio got the impression that he really wanted to show himself, but was exhibiting restraint. "Memmo Fiero had to die, Lieutenant, because he was a dinosaur, and there was no reasoning with the man. He was the last of a dying breed, one that enjoyed killing and death. It's a new era for the Mala Noche, Lieutenant. We've entered the digital era and we need to change with the times or face extinction." Personally, Horatio preferred the second option. The man smiled, and though his face was still in shadow, Horatio got the impression of straight, perfect white teeth.

"These dinosaurs have forgotten the purpose of our organization, which is to make money. They got too distracted with their blood feuds and their personal vendettas. They were arrogant fools, making an enemy of you, sir, being case in point. If they'd done any research at all, they would have known that your wife's death would personalize it for you, making it impossible for you to ignore or resist. It was an unconscionable miscalculation." Horatio clenched his jaw at the casual way it was mentioned, like an everyday merger or acquisition. "I want you to know that things are changing, Lieutenant. The Mala Noche are going legitimate." Those teeth flashed again, in an unrepentant grin. "Mostly legitimate. But the days of bloodbaths and wholesale executions are over. Those kinds of petty personal indulgences and shows of arrogance and intimidation are no longer welcome, no longer fit in with the mission of this organization or its bottom line."

"You will not be seeing us, Lieutenant. We will have no reason to darken your door. I owed you a debt for ending the destructive regime of Antonio Riaz. He truly was a monster, and the world is better off without him in it. In return, Memmo Fiero is my gift to you, a sort of 'pay it forward' gesture, if you will, a show of good faith in my commitment to change." The voice hardened. "There is no rehabilitation or repentance for some men, Lieutenant, as we both know. Some men are just better off dead." Horatio was shaking with rage. And Elsa and Ivonne? What harm could they have done? This was the biggest bullshit he had ever heard, and if this asshole thought his organization was any different from what it had always been, he was dangerously deluded. His mind spun. Would they keep coming after Elsa? Him? The rest of his family? He felt the old familiar rage and determination churn in his blood as his mind raced with possible courses of action. He would not lose his family to this. Not again.

Then he made himself stop and breath, feeling himself so close to being overcome. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be pulled back into this nightmare, not now when he had so very much to live for, not when his children needed their father sane and calm, not a violent, obsessed madman. He would not do this. He would _not_. And the voice was still talking.

"So this is good bye, Lieutenant Caine. You will hear nothing from me or my organization. I will not be so stupid or short-sighted as to draw your attention or your wrath, now or ever." He laughed. "I have no death wish. I consider this a formal cease fire, and I thank you for your service, to Miami and the world."

The video ended, and Horatio sat back in his chair, pushing his fingers through his hair. His nerves were shot, his eyes were haunted, his emotions haywire. That was how Calleigh found him when she came to collect him for their date.

He played the video for her. "Cal, I can't go back." His countenance was ashen.

"Horatio?" She had never seen him like this.

He took a deep breath. "Surely you know what I'd become. Before the shooting. Before you… before you saved me, again." He paced the length of his office, clearly agitated. "I was in a dark place, Calleigh. That started with Marisol's murder, with Memmo and Riaz." His eyes met hers, dark and tortured. "I was losing my humanity, Calleigh. I was losing my patience with the system, the system I'd always believed in. I was getting violent with suspects, thought nothing of hurting them. They weren't people anymore to me, Calleigh. They didn't deserve basic respect for human life when they didn't show it themselves." He ran his fingers through his hair as she watched him. "Christ, I threw Neal Perkins through a fucking window. And Lou Durning, I think I could have killed him, Calleigh, if I'd thought of a way I could explain it away."

She was already shaking her head. "No, Horatio. You had to get rough sometimes. I saw that. But you would never—"

"I would," he interrupted, his voice very quiet, his tone icy cold. "I did." He looked at her. "I'm going to move out. I want you and the kids to stay in the house. I won't let you or our kids be anywhere close to this." His eyes dropped to her belly, where their child was safe and protected, his expression softening momentarily. His voice was implacable, unyielding, and it terrified her. She didn't know if she could get through to him when he was like this.

She stepped closer, pushing down the alarm that threatened to paralyze her. "That isn't the answer, Horatio. You won't hurt us."

"No, never that, but I won't let them live with that monster, that man so full of rage." His eyes found hers, and the bleak despair in them chilled her to the bone. "I don't want that for you, Cal." His voice was so swamped with love that it spurred her into action, and she crossed the floor quickly, taking his face roughly in her hands.

"Tell me," she ordered. She could see the struggle on his face. "You promised me, damn it," she ground out. "You promised the truth. Always. Tell me now."

"Calleigh." He couldn't do this. He couldn't let her talk him out of this. He wouldn't let his children be raised by a murderer. He wouldn't. They may not have blood in common, but they did have this. And it stopped now. But damn it, she made this so hard. How could he be away from her, for a second? He needed her so very badly.

And he should never had underestimated her resolve. She didn't back down, ever. And she wouldn't back down with her family at stake. "Cal, please."

"Tell me about Riaz."

He shook his head. He'd never wanted her to know about that. And if she was thinking to disabuse him of his assertion that he was too close to becoming his and his children's fathers, this was the wrong story to ask for. He closed his hands gently around her wrists. "Cal."

"Tell me." She knew this was the key to it. She needed to know.

His despair was dwindling, slowly, replaced quickly by fear. He didn't want her to know this. Ever. And she wasn't giving him a choice. "I killed him, Calleigh," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I hunted him down and killed him, in cold blood."

She scoffed. She actually scoffed. "Now that I don't believe."

He wanted to look away but she wouldn't let him. "Tell me all of it. Now, Horatio." Christ, she was spectacular like this. She wouldn't back down. Ever. Not even to him. And there was no way he could deny her anything she asked of him.

"He'd just killed Raymond. I'd just left his body. He'd set Ray Jr. up as a mule, told me he was as good as dead. He and Eric fought, and he dropped one of his knives. He had Eric pinned down when I got there. I thought I was too late. I picked up the knife and he rushed me and I stabbed him."

"Goddamnit, Horatio. That's self defense. Not cold blood."

"Don't you see, it doesn't matter. I wanted him dead. I got him dead. That's all that matters."

"Would you have killed him, if he'd surrendered?" she asked quietly. "If he'd given up the knife and come in, would you have killed him?"

He'd never thought of that before. He'd never let himself. He paused now, revisiting that day. The realization hit him slowly. "No," he whispered. He wouldn't have. But he'd known going in that Riaz would never surrender, to him or anyone.

Calleigh let his face go and pulled him into her hard, holding him close. "Do you see? You're not like them," she vowed fiercely. "You're not." He let his eyes close against her soft hair.

"I could be, Cal, if my family was threatened again."

"No. You couldn't. You need to understand that. You couldn't." She pulled back, looked into his eyes, and then kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back with just as much emotion. "Don't you ever talk like that again, Horatio Caine." He clung to her, not wanting to let her go until she finally forced him to get in the car and go home, knowing all the while that if it weren't for Calleigh, it would be all too easy to descend into that same deep, dark place he never wanted to return to.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: An M chapter.

Fifteen

They had sent the kids to Frank's like nothing was wrong, but the darkness remained between them. Horatio still wanted to take her out, but Calleigh refused, telling him that she wanted them to be alone and she would cook a nice dinner that they could eat out on the deck. He was still edgy, wild, almost feral, and she wanted him back. Very deliberately, she crossed the room to where he stood at the bar, his hand frozen on the bottle as his eyes followed her hungrily. She looked at him, still so torn, still so far away from her, and suddenly she knew what he needed. Raising her chin imperiously, her eyes narrowed. "If you ever left me, I'd go back to Eric."

He froze, and then everything inside of him hardened. "You're mine. No man gets to touch you but me."

The dangerous edge in his voice thrilled her even as it chilled her to the bone. "Then don't ever say you'll leave me again. Don't ever even think it." It had hurt her so deeply to hear it, even knowing his reasons, and she knew what was coming, even as she knew they both needed it.

He stalked around the bar, grabbing her wrists tightly and pulling her against him. "You're mine," he repeated harshly, crushing his mouth to hers in an assault so fierce that everything inside her went instantly liquid hot. She kissed him just as desperately, moaning loudly when he pulled his mouth away and went to work on her neck, nipping and sucking roughly. "No one knows your body like I do," he growled, proving it as her moans turned to breathless whimpers, her nails grasping at his forearms and digging in.

"No one can pleasure your body like I can," he rasped as he released her wrists and ripped her blouse open, swallowing her gasp with his mouth on hers and his tongue thrusting deep, even as he once again took possession of both of her wrists, in one hand held tightly behind her back. His eyes burned into hers, hot as blue flames. "No one can make you come like I can." He pulled on her wrists roughly, thrusting her chest out, and began his assault on her breasts, biting hard, sucking roughly as she groaned out her absolute pleasure and moaned her agreement with all of those very true statements. His head came up again. "Say it," he growled, a harsh demand. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," she groaned into his hot mouth. "I'll always be yours." He lifted her in his arms, kissing her hard, wildly, palming her ass while grinding his hips into hers, finding her core unerringly. "I need you," she managed between scorching kisses. "Show me. Show me I'm yours." Her eyes found his, hot and needy. "Claim me, Horatio. Claim me as yours." She had no idea why this dark, primal side of him ignited her the way it did, only that it did, instantly, and she was so very ready for him right now.

It was all he needed to hear, and then he was dropping her onto the sofa, and she was ripping open his pants as he was shoving up her skirt and ripping off her panties, and then he was inside her, hot and hard, thrusting deep and hard while her fingers clutched at him desperately, her nails scoring his flesh as she begged him not to stop, never to stop, as she demanded what she needed in a hoarse desperate tone that she didn't recognize. Him. This. More. As hard as he was pounding into her, the animal in him let loose now, she could see that he was very conscious of the baby and very careful with her small belly, and in the very dim recesses of her mind she knew that everything would be okay.

When the storm passed and they lay together, gasping and spent, they stayed holding each other tightly, exchanging soft kisses and tender caresses. He looked into her eyes. "You wouldn't really go back to Eric, would you?" he asked hesitantly, needing to hear her say it. She smiled, that smile she had that was only for him that was just so full of love. "No more than you would really leave me." He smiled at her. He knew that much was true. He could never do it.

The next day, they slept in, enjoying the blissful silence. It was a luxury now, even though they both thoroughly enjoyed the noise and commotion and laughter that was their family now. Calleigh woke to find her husband's arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest, and she smiled languidly, turning in his arms even as she stretched her aching muscles. She had lost count of how many times they had come together after that first wild round, and she was very happy to feel connected to him again, as it should be. She watched him sleep, rubbing a hand over that dark red stubble that she loved, down his chest, over his ribs and stomach. She traced the new scar there, and then the others, loving this, loving him, knowing without a doubt that he was hers. His eyes opened slowly on hers, and his gorgeous smile spread slowly over his face like a sunrise, brilliant and intense.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said in his rough morning voice, and she smiled at him. "Good morning yourself, handsome." She kissed him, moving closer to press her body into his, feeling his heart beat against hers.

"Guess what?" she asked, and he enjoyed her slow sly smile. "What, love?"

"The kids are gone. You know what that means?"

"We can take a run on the beach together?" he teased her.

Her smile deepened. "We sure can. In a little while." She rolled over him, straddling his lean hips, pressing herself into him and leaving little doubt in his mind that it was going to be more than a little while before they made it out of bed today. He wasn't complaining a bit, as he kissed her deeply and let his hands drift slowly over her delectable nude form. Oh yes, he did like this. As much as he loved their children, he really, really loved sleepovers.

After a nice long run on the beach, which Calleigh particularly enjoyed since Horatio eschewed a shirt due to the raging midday heat by the time they made it to the beach, a long dip in the pool was in order. Thoroughly and blissfully exhausted once again, Calleigh lay drying on one of their lounge chairs as he brought out lunch, and they fed each other before heading inside for a nice, long shower together, to conserve water, and then a very unusual afternoon nap. They went to pick up the kids at Frank's, and when three voices chimed in to plead to be allowed to stay one more night, Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other and smiled.

They went out for the dinner and movie that had been cancelled the night before, holding hands and necking in the back row of the theater like newlyweds. They didn't talk about work. They did talk about their children, and their plans for the few remaining weeks of summer before school would start up again, and news from Kyle. His tour would be up in just a few months, and he was looking forward to coming home to his new family, at least until he decided what the next step for him would be. He was thinking of staying with them for a while and attending college, and had quipped that he was hurrying home while there was still a room left for him, but they knew he was pleased at the idea of another little sister. He had welcomed her into the family via Skype in a conversation that had brought tears to both of their eyes.

The return trip home was world's apart from yesterday's tense and silent journey, and they clung to each other, overjoyed and relieved beyond measure to have each other.

On Sunday, they picked up their children early, forgoing their normal beach routine for the mall instead, since the kids were waterlogged from two days in the pool. They were still young enough that the mall was a pleasant experience for all of them. They found some school clothes, new shoes, and lunch, and then Horatio took Austin and Patti to ride on the bungee thing that they loved so much and had become a ritual each time they visited the mall, while Calleigh took Elsa into a jewelry store popular with the pre-teen crowd and they shopped together excitedly. Dinner was leftovers on the deck, watching the sun set together, and then they were curled together on the couch watching a new Disney movie, with popcorn and movie-talking and laughter. So much laughter. Horatio looked at them and thought that a weekend couldn't get much better than this one.

A week later, Horatio could still barely stand to be in the same room with Walter, which he knew was irrational. Just seeing the man made him think of all the small-minded people who would say the same or worse to his children when he wasn't around to protect them, and it infuriated him all over again. He knew it was irrational, but he had accepted the fact that his feelings regarding his children wouldn't always be rational. He loved them too much.

At the moment, they were asking Walter for results they'd been waiting for, and Horatio practically growled at him while Calleigh looked on, amused. "Are you done, because I have work to do…" She raised a brow speculatively. "Although if you want to save some of that testosterone for later, I'm down with that." She shot him a sultry look before turning on her heel and walking away, putting a little extra swing in her step just for him, and Horatio was really enjoying the fact that she was wearing skirts and high-heeled sandals these days. He watched her walk away, then turned to Walter with narrowed eyes. "Were you checking out my wife's ass?"

Walter paled and shook his head quickly. Horatio looked at him hard. "Good, because it's _mine_," he fairly growled. Then he was gone, leaving Walter stunned and Ryan doubled over in hysterics. Walter turned to Ryan. "Did he just say…" Ryan couldn't stop laughing. He really was loving a domesticated Horatio.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sixteen

Calleigh was going stir-crazy stuck in the lab. There was lots of work to keep her busy, but she needed to get outside. There had been not a word from the Mala Noche, not a sign of activity, but Horatio was still driving her crazy with worry. He didn't want her to leave the lab or the house even to walk on the beach without him. Hell, he didn't even want her to leave the house even with him. As far as he was concerned, that video was a declaration of intent, and he was watching their backs every second of every day.

She was at the lab and everyone else was out, and she was feeling guilty because they were shorthanded because of her. She was seriously thinking of taking that leave of absence, if only for a month until the kids were back in school. At least then they'd be able to get someone else in to replace her and everyone wouldn't be working overtime. There were only a few weeks until she hit twelve weeks and the danger of miscarriage would be lessened. Hopefully she would be able to convince him to go down to Defcon 3 after that magic date was behind them.

There was no one to call when she started cramping, doubling over in agony. Maybe it was something I ate, she thought fleetingly, though that possibility started to dwindle after an hour. It was only when she realized she was spotting that she started to worry. She called Horatio, but it went straight to voicemail. That was unusual, and another worry. She called her doctor and was told to come straight in, so she did. She was glad it was close as she drove with her teeth clenched against the pain.

She was in the waiting room when she got through to Natalia, who said they were out in the Glades and Horatio and Eric were in pursuit of a suspect. A nurse called her name, and she stood, relaying her situation to Natalia and extracting her promise that she would tell Horatio as soon as she could. Barely able to walk through the pain, she followed the nurse into the exam room.

Calleigh held back her tears in the doctor's office, even when the sonogram showed a whole lot of nothing where her baby should be, even when she was back in her clothes and her doctor was explaining kindly that in some cases a fetus never forms properly, that her body had recognized that something was wrong and done what it was supposed to do, and that they could try again in four months. Even as she made an appointment in the morning for a D&C. She knew there was a very good chance that Horatio wouldn't be able to come with her because he'd be stuck at work. Right now that didn't matter; she just wanted this whole thing over with. It had been a dream that wasn't meant to be. She had known it was a long shot from the beginning, and she had three wonderful children now. And Kyle made four. She knew she didn't have the right to ask for more than that. She accepted that it was over. With all of this firmly in her head, she thanked the nurse, paid at the front desk, and walked calmly out to her car. It was only then that she allowed herself the luxury of letting her tears fall.

After a good cry, she pulled herself together. She hadn't heard from Horatio, and she had too many responsibilities to break down now. Honestly, what had she been thinking? They barely had time to juggle their very demanding jobs with the needs of three young children. There was no way they would have been able to have a baby. It was for the best. She almost believed it by the time she reached the Y to pick up the kids. Shorthanded or not, there was just no way she could face going back to work today, and it was almost five o'clock anyway.

She told the kids over the pizzas she'd had delivered because she just didn't have the energy to cook tonight. She reassured them, with an optimism she didn't feel but thought she was doing a pretty damn good job of faking, that these things happen for a reason and we don't always understand it but it's for the best. And then she put on a movie and went to sleep right there on the couch with the kids cuddled up all around her. She just didn't have the strength for anything else.

It was late when something startled Calleigh awake. She looked down at the phone she'd kept with her, just in case Horatio called. The battery was dead. Sighing, she picked herself up off the sofa, grimacing with the pain, when she heard it again. It wasn't her phone, after all. Someone was knocking on the door, rather insistently.

It terrified her because she knew it was bad news. Staring straight ahead, all of a sudden all she could see was the picture Natalia and Frank had given them for their wedding, hanging there on the wall. Natalia had taken the photograph herself, of she and Horatio walking on the beach at sunset, hand in hand. The colors in the background were beautiful, and she had caught them in silhouette, just turning to each other, so much in love. It was all she could see now. It was all she wanted to see.

She didn't want to get up and go to the door now. It was too late. She hadn't heard from Horatio, and there was no way in hell that knocking on the door could be a good thing.

Looking through the peephole, she saw Frank, and panic suddenly raced through her veins.

She opened the door, only to wish she hadn't. His eyes were serious, and he cut to the chase. "I'm sorry, Cal. Horatio's missing."

Calleigh fought the insane urge to laugh hysterically. Could this day get any worse? She took it back immediately, because she already knew the answer and, yes, it could. _Please, God, no_, she prayed fervently. _Don't let it end like this_. He was right, she thought suddenly. He was really right. He was too happy. They were too happy. It just wasn't meant to be.

She didn't have any tears left. She was numb with pain, both physical and emotional. She opened the door wider and motioned him in, letting him know to be quiet, as the kids were still asleep on the couch. She led him through the back doors and sat down at the table on the deck. She took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders. "Ok, tell me."

Frank looked at her and worry turned to alarm. "Jesus, Cal, you look like shit. Were you that worried?"

Her eyes were bleak, almost dead, he thought, as they came up to meet his slowly. Too slowly, he thought. It was almost like she was in shock. "I was asleep, Frank. I didn't know there was anything to worry about until you just told me. I had a miscarriage today. I have to go in in the morning for a D&C."

"Oh God, Cal, I'm—"

And she couldn't take it, knew she wouldn't be able to stand any kindness right now. She lifted her hands quickly, staving him off, holding him away. "Please. I can't do this right now. I haven't even told him yet." She leaned back into the chair, lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped herself into a ball to get more comfortable, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. "I'm barely holding it together as it is. So just tell me, please, what you know."

The details were sparse. They had walked into an ambush, there was a shootout, Horatio and Eric gave chase of the fleeing suspects. Horatio had not returned. That was all she really registered. Nothing else really mattered. She looked at Frank and nodded, feeling dead inside. So this is how it ends, she thought. And then, so this is how it feels, to be happy and have it ripped away. It was so very cruel, such a shock to the system. No wonder he'd felt dead inside. She understood now, for the first time. She felt that way now.

Frank was very close to panic. Horatio would expect him to take care of Calleigh during this time, and he had no idea what to do. "Cal…"

She shook her head. "Thanks for letting me know, Frank. You can go now. If you would keep me posted, I'd appreciate it. I won't be in tomorrow—today. I have to go in for this procedure. Could you tell Eric he's in charge of the lab until Horatio or I get back?" She knew it fell to her, but she just couldn't stomach it. Not now.

"Cal, you shouldn't be here alone like this." He noticed her cradling her abdomen and then she shifted with a groan, her robe flapped open, and he realized that her shorts were soaked through with blood. "Jesus, Calleigh. I need to get you some help." Amusement cracked its way through the numb haze.

"Oh, for God's sake, Frank. Get a grip. It's not any heavier than a regular period. It's not like I'm hemorrhaging or anything. You woke me, and I hadn't changed position for hours. That's all.

He still thought she looked too pale. "How much blood have you lost?" She rolled her eyes. "Not that much."

"Let me call Nat, and we can stay here with you tonight. She can take care of you, and I can be here if the kids need anything."

Calleigh shook her head. "I'm okay, Frank. That's not necessary." _Please, just go._ She needed to be alone right now. She needed to cry, scream, maybe hit something. This pain was overwhelming her, and she knew it wasn't going to stay inside for long.

He finally rose and hugged her gently without her permission. He could see that she wasn't happy with him, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. Not this time. "I know it's not necessary. We're family. Let us take care of you now."

That set off her tears just as she'd thought, and she struggled to her feet and moved to the edge of the deck, as she heard him talking to Natalia in hushed, intimate tones. That made her smile a little through the waterworks. Those two had finally found their way to each other. That was something. She watched the waves crash over the sand, and thought of that first night when she had sat out there with Horatio, when he'd kissed her for the first time and she'd told him she loved him.

So much had happened since then, so much water under the bridge. Over the bridge, around the bridge. She wasn't even sure if there still was a bridge. Right now the pain was all there was. It was deafening, drowning out everything else, everything good. It mixed with the physical pain and swirled throughout her body like a specter, eclipsing her mind and her heart and every last nerve ending until she couldn't breathe with it, couldn't move for the unbearable weight.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to rage at the unfairness of all of this. Hadn't she done enough good to earn this? Been through enough? Hadn't he? Hadn't he lived through enough pain for three lifetimes? Why did they not deserve to be happy? Why? Suddenly it was too much, it was all too much, and she was stumbling down the stairs and toward the rolling waves, screaming at the top of her lungs as the roaring symphony of sound drowned out her desperate voice as if it were nothing.

Frank saw her, and cursed. "Shit. She's down on the beach. I've got to get down there. Hurry, please, baby."

Nat was already in the car and on her way. "Wait," she told him. "Just follow her. What's she doing now?"

"She's on the beach, on her knees. The waves are crashing over her and she's screaming. Just screaming and screaming." He stood at the base of the stairs watching her, feeling helpless, his heart breaking for her.

"Let her be. Just watch her and make sure nothing happens to her. I'll be there in a couple minutes."

He ended the call and could only stand there and watch as one of his best friends lost her mind.

Calleigh was spent by the time Natalia came down to the beach, approaching her and gently wrapping a towel around her, gathering her up in her arms. She was shivering now, icy cold, dirty, bloody and completely wrung out as she met Natalia's kind eyes with her own. They were dead, bleak, as lifeless as Natalia had ever seen, as if all the fight had gone out of her, with the tide. She allowed Frank to pick her up with only a token protest that he gruffly overrode, carrying her to her house and up the stairs while Natalia ran her a warm bath.

Nat helped her into it, gently washing the sand out of her hair, talking to her softly, until finally she was warm and clean and Natalia got her into bed, staying until she fell into an exhausted fitful sleep.

She found Frank in the study, watching the news with undisguised fury, as Horatio's picture played on the screen, and strangers pondered the fate of Miami's finest. Natalia crossed the room and shut it off, and they sat there together for a long time, holding each other with heavy hearts.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine

Seventeen

Dawn found an exhausted Horatio walking along the side of the road, stumbling really, dragging his left leg behind him. He was pretty sure it was broken, but he couldn't care about that now. Calleigh and the kids had to be going crazy with worry by now, his phone was lost someplace, and he needed to get himself back to civilization and a phone. As the miles passed, painfully slowly, all he could think of was how stressed out and worried he'd been lately, and guilt ate at him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were letting life get in the way of the only thing that mattered, which was the two of them, together, and their family. No, not _they_, _he_ was, and it was going to change.

Calleigh woke, looked around her bedroom, and froze as reality crashed in on her. There was no baby. Horatio was missing, possibly… no, she wouldn't let herself think like that. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be. She needed him too much.

There was a knock on the door and Natalia was there, to help her dress and drive her to the hospital. Frank fed the kids breakfast and offered to drive them to day camp, and Calleigh hugged her children and thanked both of her friends. They looked at each other as she sat there with her coffee, a shell of herself. Patti moved close, looking up into her face, placing her small hands on her mommy's cheeks. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Calleigh smiled at her, finally. "I'm fine, angel. Mommy's just sad right now, sweetie. Everything will be okay." She hugged the little girl close and kissed her head. The older children stepped close and hugged her as well, and Calleigh's lip trembled with the effort of holding back her tears. She had no reason to be sad, really. These beautiful children were hers, and she couldn't ask for more. Even Elsa with her dark, haunted eyes loved her fiercely, and she felt very small for her pity party of the night before, even though thankfully they weren't witness to it. "I love you guys, so much," she said quietly, smiling at them as they kissed her cheek, and then they were out the door with Frank.

She stood up and went to Natalia, who was rinsing out breakfast dishes at the sink, touching her arm. "Thank you." Natalia smiled at her. "It will be okay," she said quietly. "They'll find him."

Calleigh smiled sadly. "They'd better, or I'll have to drag myself down there and do it myself."

Nat grinned. Now this was the Calleigh she knew. She squeezed her friend's hand. "Come on. Let's get this done."

At the hospital, Calleigh lay in bed and tried to relax as nurses worked over her, putting in the IV line that would put her to sleep. Closing her eyes, she prayed for her husband's safe return. If she could just have this, she told God, she wouldn't ask for anything else. Ever. Just let him come home.

Frank had just dropped off the kids and was on the road again when his phone rang. His heart stopped for a minute. "Jesus, Horatio, you scared the hell out of all of us. I thought Calleigh was going to lose her mind. Where are you? No, go ahead and go in the ambulance. I'll meet you there. Have them take you to Dade Memorial. Just do it, okay? I'll meet you there."

Horatio had walked out of the glades on a broken leg with more-than-likely cracked ribs. He shook his head. Keeping up with these people was a full-time job. And there was no way in hell he was telling him about Calleigh over the phone. He hauled ass to beat him to the hospital.

Calleigh woke up disoriented and alone in the recovery room. Damn it, she was hoping and praying so hard that he would be there. The hell with it. If you wanted something done right…

With every intention of walking out of there to find him herself, Calleigh pushed herself up to a sitting position, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled on her clothes and was lacing up her shoes when she heard a commotion in the hall. The door opened, and her husband stood there, supporting his stubborn self on crutches, in a hospital gown, his face cut and swollen, his hair disheveled, and his expression that mask of determination she knew only too well. And she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

Horatio thought he must have fought every last doctor and nurse in this hospital to get down here to see his wife. He could care less about their damn rules. She needed him, and he wasn't letting anyone or anything stop him from being here for her. He wouldn't. Ever. Her face was swollen, her eyes haunted, her expression pale as she looked at him like she'd seen a ghost. And then she was laughing and sobbing, standing on unsteady legs as he staggered to her, shutting the door behind him.

"You're here," she kept saying, unable to believe it. "You're really here." Her hands searched for someplace to touch him that wouldn't hurt him, even though he could have cared less about that. Finally she took hold of his face carefully, kissing him softly, still unable to believe it. Her prayers had been answered.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I promised I wouldn't leave you, beautiful." He stumbled in her arms and she pulled him down to the bed. He sat, carefully, taking her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Cal," he told her, and she smiled through her very happy tears.

"It's okay. It was a dream I don't need anymore. I have everything I need, right now. "

"We'll try again," he vowed, and she smiled. "No, we won't. I have you, and our three beautiful children. Four," she corrected instantly. "I couldn't ask for more." She helped him up, "Now I think you need your hospital bed more than I do right now. Let's get you back there and you can tell me all about it." She slid her arms around him, feeling stronger now just because he was here. She wouldn't lose sight of what was really important again, she told herself, feeling his muscles quiver under her touch. She loved him so very much. She could do anything as long as they were together.

Horatio stopped in front of the door and turned into her, kissing her again. He couldn't live without her. He really hoped she knew. He wouldn't let her take a step until he'd kissed her again, thoroughly. "I love you, Cal." She smiled. "I love you, too."

Horatio lay in his hospital bed, in between dozing and wakefulness, lulled into relaxation due both to the painkillers in his system as well as the knowledge that Calleigh was okay. Frank had met him at the ambulance and told him about the miscarriage, the D&C, and how worried he'd been, watching his wife fall apart last night. The image of her shredded and screaming into the waves as they crashed over her was one he knew he'd never forget. She'd been holding it together, with everything, until Frank had told her about him. It had sent icy shards of terror straight through him, knowing that it was the thought of losing him that had done it, the only thing that could break his tough-as-nails southern belle. He understood that; losing her would break him as well, and he knew that desperation was what had been riding him in recent weeks, even as he'd been pushing her farther and farther away with his paranoia and panic. How could he explain his irrational fears to her? How could he explain that he couldn't live with himself knowing that just being with him put her at risk? He'd lived through that once, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't survive it again. But in the meantime, they were still here. There had to be a way to fix this before he drove her away for good.

She had stayed with him all afternoon. They had held each other and talked endlessly, unable to stand being apart for even a minute, even when visitors or doctors made their appearances. Every time he said he was fine, he could feel her wince. But what really broke his heart was the certainty in her voice every time he'd suggested they try again to have a baby. She'd made up her mind, and she wouldn't hear of changing it. It felt like she was letting go of a lifelong dream to keep him, that she was sure she didn't deserve both, and he hated to see that happen. He hated to see her do that to herself. He wanted to make all of her dreams come true, damn it. He wanted to give this dream to her, and she wouldn't hear of it. The look in her eyes when she had told him that that dream was over, the finality, the utter hopelessness, was like ice in his soul. "I made a bargain, Horatio," she'd told him quietly, "and I'll keep it."

"What bargain, love?" he'd asked her quietly.

"I asked God to bring you back to me, and I wouldn't ask for anything more. I meant it, Horatio." Her haunted, swollen eyes had shaken him to the core. "I need you. I don't need anything else."

"Sweetheart…"

She'd cut him off, kissing him desperately. "Please, Horatio, I promise you I'm okay with it. I have you, and our children. I don't need anything else, I swear to you." Her eyes pleaded with him to accept this as final, and he couldn't deny her anything, but he hated knowing that he put that haunted look in her eyes. He hated knowing that she had given up on her dream. He had held her close and the conversation had drifted, but he hadn't forgotten that look in her eyes, and didn't think he ever would.

She'd seemed much calmer when she'd left to pick up the kids, and when he'd asked her not to bring them by today, she'd actually laughed at him. "Are you serious? Do you even know our kids?" Finally, she'd agree to try to talk them out of coming up tonight, but she'd told him that she didn't think they'd accept that. They'd want to see him for themselves.

He thought of his life now, and wondered if this qualified as Marisol's definition of being happy. He _was_ happy. His life was so different now, with a family to come home to and to come home for, instead of the solitary existence he had become so used to. He no longer lived for his job. He enjoyed it, but he wasn't consumed by it. It wasn't his life. He still visited her grave regularly, but she hadn't spoken to him again, either through visions or dreams or whatever you wanted to call them. He still didn't think he had dreamed the whole thing. It had felt too real. But then, he hadn't had any more near-death experiences, either, thankfully. He could honestly say he was happy, and he hoped she would approve.

He looked up to see Frank, Natalia and Walter, and smiled warmly, knowing that he needed to fix things with Walter. It had been too long. He knew Walter hadn't meant any harm, and his words had actually sparked an idea in his mind that was still turning there slowly. Walter was a good guy, and he knew his own harsh treatment of the man stemmed from his fears for his kids. He didn't want them ever to face fallout from others like Walter's comments, even though he knew it was inevitable. "Hey," he said warmly, "it's good to see you guys. Thanks for coming." He looked at Frank and Natalia. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of my family last night." Calleigh had told him the details, and he was glad she hadn't been alone.

"No thanks necessary, Horatio, you know that," Frank said. Walter held up a bag. "We brought real food," he said with a tentative grin. "Now you're talking," Horatio said. "I'm starving. Sit down and join me."

They were finishing their dinner when he got a text from Calleigh.

_Kids want 2 c u. B there soon._

He grimaced. He hadn't wanted them to see him like this, at least until he looked a little better, but he trusted his wife. If she couldn't talk them out of it, then it probably wasn't a good idea to keep them away. He certainly didn't want to worry them further. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Austin and Patti came barreling in, and Natalia and Frank grabbed them up in hugs before they could jump on their father. They giggled and struggled out of the gentle holds. They loved Aunt Nat and Uncle Frank; they were fun. Finally they went to hug their dad.

"Daddy, daddy, I missed you!" The little girl crowded into his arms and he used his good arm to lift her up onto the bed so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He hugged her close, reassuring her quietly. "I'm all right, sweetheart. I'm all right. I'll be home soon."She snuggled up on his chest, and Austin hugged him a little more sedately, asking about his injuries and whether they caught the guy. "We did, son. We did." He looked up to see Calleigh in the doorway, with Elsa in her arms, her big brown eyes full of tears, and that about broke her heart. She was still so fragile.

He looked at Calleigh, and could see very clearly the 'I told you so' in her eyes. Wordlessly she brought Elsa closer and lifted Patti into her arms, and Horatio hugged his eldest daughter, looking into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm all right." She looked at him and burst into tears, and he held her close. "Shhh, honey. They can't get rid of me that easily. I'm too stubborn for that."

"I don't… I don't want you to die, Daddy," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you." He was used to Patti calling him 'Daddy," but the older kids usually called him 'Dad.' He knew it was a measure of her distress, and he held her patiently. "I'm here, honey. I'm not going anywhere. I've got to be here to interrogate all those boys that are going to want to take you out in a few years," he told her, and she laughed a little, through her tears. Though she wasn't much older than Austin, he had to remember that, in experience, she was much older. She had been through so much.

Frank looked at Natalia, and smiled. They had all been worried when Horatio and Calleigh had decided to adopt Elsa. Horatio was a man among men, of course, with a bigger heart than most, but they just couldn't see how this would work. And obviously they had underestimated someone, maybe both of them. Maybe the power of love itself. Because it was clear that Horatio loved all of his children, but the fact that he had a special place in his heart for Elsa was easy to see. And it was clear that the girl loved him just as much.

Natalia cut her eyes to Walter, who was watching them unabashedly, a small smile on his face. She smiled. Some people had to see things for themselves to understand. She knew what that was like. Love was an entirely undefineable, unquantifiable entity unto itself, and there was just no explaining it sometimes. So many different circumstances had combined to bring these people together, to bring these three children to this man who had so much love and compassion to give, and who was to say there wasn't a grander plan at work?

"I don't want you to go back to work, Daddy," Elsa was saying, and Horatio laughed. "I think I'll be on mandatory vacation for a little while, sweetheart."

"No, I mean it, Dad. There are too many bad people out there." Looking into her haunted eyes, he knew only too well the fear that lived in her, that she was one of them, merely by virtue of biology, and he knew they needed to talk, but not here. That would have to come later. He wasn't sure if she was old enough to hear his own story, but he knew now that someday, he would tell her. She needed to know that biology was only a part of it, that there was a choice. There was always a choice.

"Well, sweetheart," he said now, "the good people need me to watch out for them." He looked up at Frank, Natalia, Calleigh, and, finally, Walter, including him wordlessly. "People like me and all the others out there. We have to stand for those who can't speak for themselves. It's what we do." He looked back into her stricken face and smiled. "But I've actually been thinking about a different direction, and I think you can help me with that. I have some ideas I want to run past you, but it's a project I think you can help me with." Her eyes brightened, and he smiled. "I won't be leaving you, honey, you can count on that."

His eyes met Calleigh's over his daughter's head, hoping to somehow telegraph all that was in his heart for her. He wanted her to be able to count on it, too.

A/N: That's the end of this one. I'm not sure I like the ending, but my muse insisted. Luckily, she's already started on ideas for the next one, so hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
